Crimson Rose
by Lexi1989
Summary: The mystery that is Crimson Rose. A sequel to Sakuras & Swords. Crimson Rose is a mysterious singer with an angelic voice. Rising to fame through a viral video, she captures the attention of Natsume Hyuuga and his friends. What happens next? EPILOGUES are uploaded. COMPLETED :) [AU]
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone!**

 **Here's a sneak peek of Crimson Rose. To catch up to this story and the events leading up to it, Sakuras & Swords is a pre-requisite as your reading material ;)**

 **Characters are from Gakuen Alice which of course, you all know (duh), is not mine.**

* * *

 **CRIMSON ROSE**

 **PROLOGUE**

"Everybody put your hands together for Crimson Rose!"

I struggle to keep a good grip on the microphone. My palms are sweaty and I feel jumpy. I feel nervous but at the same time excited. All this adrenaline for performing in front of a crowd. I take a step towards the spotlight as the soft notes of the piano starts.

 _ **~How do you cool your lips, after a summer's kiss~**_

 _ **~How do you rid the sweat, after the body bliss~**_

 _ **~How do you turn your eyes, from the romantic glare?~**_

 _ **~How do you block the sound of a voice~**_

 _ **~You'd know anywhere?~**_

 _ **~Oh I really should've known by the time you drove me home~**_

 _ **~By the vagueness in your eyes, your casual goodbyes~**_

 _ **~By the chill in your embrace, the expression on you face that told me~**_

 _ **~Maybe you might have, some advice to give~**_

 _ **~on how to be Insensitive~**_

* * *

Her voice captivated the crowd. Everybody knew the song. She mostly sang covers. But it was her angelic voice that made one to stop and listen. To take it all in and feel all the emotion of the song. She didn't just sing the song like most would do when in karaoke bars, she lived and breathed in it. She also had a mysterious aura surrounding her. We live in a time where people get recognized by looks and not pure talent. Where reality shows place social media as a scoreboard but she beat them all. She had looks and talent. She didn't sing to get famous, she sang because she loved to sing. She gave her all while singing.

Crimson Rose started off as a nobody. Just another girl in the crowd. She was just suddenly there. A gorgeous redhead with ocean blue-green eyes and an angelic voice. Whenever she sang, the audience was spellbound. She was actually a waitress at the Piano Bar on Selma Avenue. Then one day, the regular singer got sick, and in a moment of panic, the manager dressed her in some fancy clothes and pushed her up on the stage. She was never one for spotlights and attention so she vehemently tried to dissuade the manager but she was told to do it or get fired. Jobs are hard to find these days. So Crimson Rose sang.

Technology nowadays is fascinating. A tap on a phone to hit 'Record', a few simple clicks after and the video had gone viral. The Piano Bar's reservation requests skyrocketed the next day. People wanted to see and get close to the face behind the voice. And here she was now, 6 months later, getting regular gigs at even more popular places. Though she was under public scrutiny all the time, the media barely knew her. All they know was her story from the piano bar, her looks, her age (25) and her voice. She knew it couldn't all be hidden forever so since she was smart, she got herself a manager. One who could speak her native language. She was Japanese after all. Shiki Masachika was like a father to her. He protected her, he wanted only the best for her. He knew the right people and got her singing career to bloom. He also knew her secret.

He had uncovered it by accident. He didn't get mad at her. He only asked to know why. She had told him everything and he had understood. She had cried thinking he would turn on her, but he never did. Instead, he made it work to her advantage. To keep the mystery. A puzzle that nobody could ever figure out.

Yes, Crimson Rose was an enigma.

* * *

 **Chapter inspired by the song "Insensitive" - Jann Arden**

 **This is basically a sneak peek and I couldn't resist uploading ;)**

 **And because I got too excited, upon re-reading i noticed a few typos. so i had to re update the chapter.. Gomen'nasai!**

 **Working on a longer chapter 1 now XD**

 **Read, Favorite, Follow and Leave A REVIEW!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	2. Chapter 1

**I was up all day getting this done. I just cant get it out of my mind.**

 **As promised, a longer chapter 1 :)**

 **for those who just happened to open this, please take time to read Sakuras & Swords as this story is the sequel **

**Gakuen Alice is not mine, never will be. No claims of ownership as well to the songs mentioned in this chapter ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 The Beginning**

I scream out of frustration as I turn my apartment upside down. For the life of me, I cannot find my damned keys and to top it all off, I am officially late for work. I want to tear out my hair but I don't. 'It will only make you lose more time to fix it back up again.' I said to myself. 'Think! What did you do when you got home last night?'

After my shift last night, I was going to go straight home to this dingy apartment, but Hayate, the new guy from work asked me if I wanted to go out with the rest of the wait staff for drinks. Yeah, that seems about right. So we went to this place, what was that bar again? Oh yeah, MacLaren's. So there we were, Rui, Hajime, Yuri, Megane , Hayate and myself, having drinks at MacLaren's. I remember Hayate spurting beer through his nose when I told the waiter what I was having.

"Hey there, what will you guys have?" the waiter asked me with a wink.

"A Nympho for Rui, a Redheaded Slut for Hajime, a Kinky Orgasm for Yuri, Megane's having a Wet Dream, and Sex on the Beach for me." I said without batting an eyelash and a sweet smile. We've been drinking here most of the time anyways.

**PFFFFFFFTTTTTTT* "WH-WHAT THE FUCK?" Hayate could barely get the words out in between tweaking his nose where his beer came shooting out and coughing. We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, are you alright?" Megane asked him albeit laughing.

"Is this some kind of brothel or something?" I smack him in the head with the back of my hand.

"Take a chill pill new guy, those were cocktails I just ordered. Jeez, must be a really long dry spell for you huh?" I smirked at him much to the amusement and snickering of our friends. He turned tomato-like red and mumbled something indecipherable under his breath. Ok, so I'm rambling in my thoughts now. I remember being drunk, called a cab and got home. Right! When I got here, I put the keys on the drawer next to the mail. Finally, I remember..

I strode over to my mail table and found the keys under junk mail which I flip through. 'Bills, Bills, Bills, Letter, Bills, Bills' Wait. Hold up. Letter from him again. I just throw it all in the trash bin and run downstairs to catch the bus. I make it in to the Piano Bar just 10 minutes late. I tiptoe around the service entrance and hope that my manager doesn't –

"YOU ARE LATE AGAIN! WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE THIS TIME?" Jin Jin, the manager looks at me through his spectacles. He has this frog toy on his shoulder that looks kind of ridiculous but, well, to each his own , right? We all have our dirty little secrets.

"Gomen'nasai Jin Jin, I mean Jinno Sir. I lost my keys and had to find them . Plus the bus was so crowded and traffic was bad. You know how bad traffic– "

"Shut it! I'm tired of your excu –"

 **~Do you believe in life after love, I can feel something inside myself~**

We both froze looking puzzled. Then I tried hard to stifle my laughter because I realized it was his ringtone! Who knew Jin Jin was a fan of Cher? With a face flushed from embarrassment, he quickly took out the phone.

"Jinno here. No, she's not here yet. Wait. What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CAN'T PERFORM TONIGHT? I UNDERSTAND THAT – BUT- YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU CAN TELL HER TO LOOK FOR ANOTHER GIG COZ SHE'S FIRED!" 'Uh-Oh' sounds like trouble.

"You!" He pointed at me. "Go to the dressing rooms and change into the singer's dress. You are performing tonight."

"Oh.. no no no.. you have got to be fucking kidding me? I'm ten minutes late for work and you punish me by doing that? HELLLL NOOOOOO." I prolonged the Os on the no for more emphasis while wagging my finger.

"Either you go in and do it or you don't come back here at all." He said calmly. Jin Jin must really hate me that much. He must really be looking for a way to get me fired.

"Fine." I said defeatedly.

"You've been working here for a year now, you know the songs." He turns and simply walks away.

This is the fucking worst day ever.

I remember the last time I was on a stage. It was a happier time back then. It made me think of him. Then I started to feel like I wanted to puke now. Ugggghhhh bile is rising up my throat and I just want to back out. 'You need this job.' I take a few moments to calm my breathing. 'I can do this.'

Yuri passes by bringing a tray of champagne on her hand. She does a double take seeing me in this stupid dress. It was black, low cut showing off too much for my own comfort with a long slit in the side coming up to my thigh.

She lets out a small whistle. "Ooooh Girl, don't you look smashin, cleaned up like that?" She teased. I rolled my eyes.

Megane and Rui turn and start to do that stupid wolf whistle you see in cartoons. "Dayuuuum," they both said at the same time.

"If I wasn't into boys, I'd definitely hook up with you." Rui said slapping my butt. I swatted his hand away. It's almost time for me to go up. I approach the curtain to the side of the stage as the lights go dim. I sit on the stool as the music from the piano starts.

 ** _~Please don't see just a girl caught up in dreams and fantasies.~_**

 ** _~Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see~_**

 ** _~Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow~_**

 ** _~Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand~_**

 ** _~I'd be damned Cupid's demanding back his arrow.~_**

 ** _~So let's get drunk on our tears and~_**

I forget the crowd and just focus on the music. Lost in my own little world.

 _ **~God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young~**_

 _ **~It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run**_  
 _ **~Searching for meaning**_

 _ **~But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?~**_

 _ **~Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?~**_

 _ **~Woe is me, if we're not careful turns into reality.~**_

 _ **~Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow**_

 _ **~Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer. Turn the page maybe we'll find a brand new ending.~**_

 _ **~Where we're dancing in our tears and~**_

 _ **~God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young~**_

 _ **~It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run~**_  
 _ **~Searching for meaning~**_

 _ **~But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?~**_

I didn't notice the tears coming from my eyes. I didn't feel anything but this song.

 _ **~I thought I saw you out there crying.~**_

 _ **~I thought I heard you call my name.~**_

 _ **~I thought I heard you out there crying**_

 _ **~Just the same~**_

The song was almost ending, but I never opened my eyes.

 _ **~But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?**_

 _ **~But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?**_

When I did, I was surprised. Everyone was staring at me. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. And when that imaginary pin did drop, I was almost deaf by the sound that came next. Applause. Standing ovations. I noticed Hayate with his phone held up, pointed at me, but thought nothing of it.

The night went by so fast. Soon, I was back in my apartment after Rui dropped me off. I didn't bother taking off my clothes and just threw myself on the bed. No use running away from it now. The moon was up in the sky, the only light coming in through the window of my dark room. I curled up in a ball, willing myself to have a dreamless sleep. And of course, fate doesn't comply because I dream of him again.

* * *

 _ **~OOGA CHAKA OOGA OOGA , OOGA CHAKA OOGA OOGA, OOGA CHAKA OOGA OOGA OOGA CHAKA OOGA OOGA~**_

I groan to myself as the chanting intro of Blue Swede's 'Hooked on a Feeling' sounds off on my phone alerting me of a call. Who can blame me? I loved Guardians of the Galaxy, it was like my all time favorite super hero movie!

"What?" I said crankily on the phone.

"OPEN YOUR FUCKING LAPTOP AND GO TO YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW!" It was Hajime.

"Why is youtube important at this time of the day?" I asked him annoyed.

"Open your email and click on the link Hayate sent you! Hurry!"

"Alright, alright. If it will keep you off my back. " I cradle the phone in between my ear and my right shoulder while reaching for my laptop with my other hand. I opened the email and clicked on the youtube link.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, IS THAT–"

"HELL YEAH ! THAT'S YOU BABY! 3 MILLION HITS AND COUNTING!" He was practically shouting on the phone.

"But that's crazy?! It's only been a few hours." I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You're a star. Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" He asked, his tone sounding like he was sulking.

"I don't. I don't know, ok? Stages are like a Major No-No for me." *Sigh* How can I even begin to explain this.

"You're gonna have to thank Jin Jin and Hayate for this." He said softly.

I slumped back on the bed. "Ugggh , I didn't want this Haj, you know me. I'm a backstage kind of person."

"Not anymore. Jin Jin just sent me a text. You're on for tonight."

"WHHHAAAAT?" The bird outside my windowsill flew away startled.

" My eardrums just shattered. And Yep. Reservations suddenly doubled after the 'Mystery Singer' with no name became a youtube sensation."

"….."

"Hey, are you listening to me?" He asked, annoyed that I spaced out.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"You're gonna need a stage name you know, Your name's kinda ugly!" he teased.

"Is not!"

"So what's it gonna be?"

I opened my mouth to answer, then closed it again. I spent a few seconds thinking. I closed my eyes and saw crimson.

"Crimson Rose"

"Cool, name's got a ring to it."

"I'm gonna go back to sleep now ok Haj? Pick me up later?" I asked him. Hajime was a really cool guy. He tried to ask me out a couple of times but I said I didn't want to but we remained good friends. They have always been bugging me why I don't want to date. And usually I just answer with a shrug.

* * *

 **3 months down the road**

"Shiki-san, do I really need to do this?" I pouted and he gave me the 'stern-dad' look.

"But It's my birthday today!" I tried giving him the puppy dog eyes but failed miserably.

"You know it won't work on me young lady." He said with a teasing laugh. "Anyway, it's just for a couple of hours. Then we get a complimentary dinner at the hotel plus I might be able to talk them into giving you a caramel cake since it's your birthday." He winked and offered me his arm.

I took his arm and we proceeded to the fancy hotel. I never regretted the decision to hire Shiki-san as my agent/manager. Ever since that day at the piano bar, my life was an even bigger mess than it was before. I needed a stabilizer and he came along. He led me to one of the hotel's rooms where I could get dressed and left me to talk to the dining hall's maître'd. I put on the silver dress and fix my hair and make up. Gone were the days that I would be out drinking with my friends from the Piano bar. We still kept in touch but I've just been too busy.

A knock on the door alerts me that it's time. I strode purposefully to the stage, all signs of stage fright gone except for a slight tingling in my hands. I gaze at the people in the dining hall,noticing most of them are my age. I give Shiki the signal and the music track starts. Everything goes smoothly for the next hour and a half. I take five before I am down to my last song when a group of people enter the dining hall and I suddenly froze. I had just stepped down from the small stage when I saw them. Shiki looks at me, worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. Can you, do me a favor Shiki-san?" He nods and looks at me expectantly. I whisper into his ear and he listens with a puzzled expression on his face. He stares at me oddly but then nods his head , turning to talk to the maitre'd again.

The lights in the hall turn dim leaving just a small light, where people could barely see. I breathe a sigh of relief. Then take my place on a stool placed in the middle of the stage.

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen, with her last song for tonight, let's give it up for Crimson Rose!"**

The music track starts, the beat matching the fast beating of my heart. And for the first time, I sang without closing my eyes.

 _ **~He said, let's get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds~**_

 _ **~I thought heaven can't help me now. Nothing lasts forever.~**_

 _ **~But this is gonna take me down.~**_

 _ **~He's so tall, and handsome as hell.~**_

 _ **~He's so bad but he does it so well.~**_

 _ **~I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is~**_

I look in the direction of where the group was sitting. They're busy eating. All except for one. He's staring at me. I stare back at him.

 _ **~Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe.**_

 _ **~Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams ahhhh ahhhh ahhh**_

 _ **Wildest dreams ahhhh ahhh ahhhh**_

This goes on throughout the song. His eyes never strayed and neither did mine. I sing through it flawlessly. I let out all my emotions into this song. Living the song. Letting them experience the song.

 _ **~You see me in hindsight, tangled up with you all night, burning it down~**_

 _ **~Someday when you leave me, I bet these memories follow you around~**_

 _ **~You see me in hindsight, tangled up with you all night, burning it down~**_

 _ **~Someday when you leave me, I bet these memories follow you around~**_

 _ **~follow you around~**_

 _ **~Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe~**_

 _ **~Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again, even if it's just pretend.~**_

My tears start to fall by the end of the song. Silent tears, my voice never breaking as I pull off the last note without a hitch.

 _ **~Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe.~**_

 _ **~Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams ahhhh ahhhh ahhh~**_

 _ **~In your wildest dreams ahhhh ahhh ahhhh~**_

It's then I notice that the music has stopped and the lights are back on. Everybody was applauding on their feet. I make the mistake of looking in their direction and he's looking at me funny, like he knew me. I give a small curtsy, give a small smile, turn around and walk away. I make it to the lobby before I start to tremble all over. I feel like I'm going to faint when a strong pair of hands grip my shoulders. I stiffened and fainted.

I woke up disoriented in my hotel room. I sit up and feel woozy. My eyes are stinging. I grab the end table next to the bed to steady myself and stand to go to the mini fridge to grab some water. I passed by the mirror and gasped.

"Who are you really?" Shiki asked me.

"Fuck!" I screamed. "Don't do that Shiki-san, you scared me."

"Not as scared as I was when I saw you faint. Good thing I caught you just in time." He said still looking serious.

"You look better as a brunette." I don't answer him. I grab a bottle of Evian from the mini fridge. Then he let out a long sigh and sat back on the chair he was sitting on.

"No explanation at all? Fine, let me tell you what I saw." He said suddenly.

"This evening was definitely" ... he paused, searching for the right word. "different. I noticed your demeanor change before your last song. When a Japanese group came in. Then you asked to have the lights dimmed. You sang with your eyes open the entire song staring at some guy. It was a powerful performance by the way. I'm guessing you knew them but you looked like you had seen a ghost. Then ran away after, leaving your birthday dinner, and your caramel cake which the chef was kind enough to offer for free because you fainted. Then when I carry you to your room, another surprise. Your hair got caught in the elevator and came off! It took me a full minute to realize it was A DAMN WIG! A WIG!" He was holding it in his hand, waving it like a pompom. " Tell me something I don't know Amanatsu." I winced.

"It's Mikan actually." I said with a defeated sigh.

"I beg your pardon?" he cocked his eyebrow. I shrugged and decided to tell him the truth. I stood up and went to my small case. I took out the contact lens case and took off my blue-green contacts in front of him. I placed them back in the case.

"Ever wonder why I never have anyone sleep in my room when doing gigs like this? Why I do my own hair and make up? Why I am so private with my life, Shiki?" I asked him. He didn't answer.

"It's because my life is a lie. Because I am not Amanatsu Hinata. I am Mikan Sakura. Actually no, I'm Mikan Yukihara. And that group of people out there, were the people who destroyed my life, my spirit, and my heart." I couldn't stop the tears now. "That guy I was staring at? That was Natsume Hyuuga. He declared to the whole world that he loved me. HE FUCKING LOVED ME. HE SAID SO! AT THE FUCKING STAPLES CENTER ON INTERNATIONAL TV!" I was hysterical now. "ONLY FOR ME TO FUCKING FIND HIM MONTHS LATER WITH MY BEST FRIEND WRAPPED IN HIS ARMS." I cried and cried and cried. I could feel Shiki near me, hesitant to touch me so I continued talking.

"It happened three years ago. I ran away when I saw that. I just couldn't believe it. They were my family. And she betrayed me. He betrayed me. They betrayed me. I got run over , was in the hospital for a few months. Turns out I have an uncle. The great Kazumi Yukihara. When Mikan Sakura got run over, she died. At least that's what everybody who knew me, was told. He helped me get a new identity. Remember when I said today is my birthday? It's because today is the day 3 years ago that I became Amanatsu Hinata. My uncle wanted me to go back to Tokyo but I didn't want that. This is where I belonged. He understood. He wanted to give me what I needed but I told him the new life was enough. He's looking over me for sure. Waiting for me to call on him. Who knows? Sooner or later I might just go back there." I didn't realize I was kneeling on the carpet. "When I got run over, my face wasn't that affected, thank God. There was internal bleeding and if my uncle hadn't found me, I was as good as dead. When I got better and decided to stay here, I used the wig and the contacts to ensure anonymity. I changed the way I acted around people. I hardened my heart and.. here I am. " I was surprised to feel him wrap his arms around me.

"You should've told me." He said softly, leading me to sit on the bed.

"I was afraid. I'm always afraid. I've lost so much already. I don't think I could bear to lose anymore." He stroked my hair and wiped my tear stained face.

"I'm always here for you Amanatsu. You're the daughter I never had." I just cry pitifully as he hugs me to his chest.

"I won't ever leave you. I will protect you no matter what. Ok?" He tilts my chin up for me to look at him and I nodded meekly.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I love singing. I never knew I had this passion in me. I mean, I always loved music but I guess I got too wrapped up in my life before that I didn't pursue it." I said sheepishly.

"Then, let's make you an even bigger star eh?" He said chuckling.

He tucked me into bed, turned off the light, and left. For the first time in three years, I slept a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **And so ends Chapter 1**

 **Songs mentioned:**

 **"Believe" - Cher**

 **"Lost Stars" - Kiera Knightley version (Begin Again OST)**

 **"Hooked on a Feeling"- Blue Swede (Coz GOTG is my favorite super hero movie of all time)**

 **"Wildest Dreams" - Taylor Swift**

 **A chance encounter leads a panicked Mikan to blow her cover. What happens next? stay tuned to find out ;)**

* * *

 **shoutout to these awesome followers!**

 **chewybillabong -** Thank you. and here you go! :)

 **Nikinora96 -** good guess Niki-san! ;) and yes no mention of her singing though she did have a background in Music (chapter 1 of Sakuras  & Swords).

 **Guest -** I take it this is a good OMG OMG OMG? :D

 **Anilissa -** yeah. you really didn't have to wait that long . And yeah, i just like roses. ;)

 **Read, Follow, Favorite, Leave a Review**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for everybody who read, followed and added Sakuras & Swords to their favorites! You guys ROCK!

I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update yesterday. Being sleepless (well 2 hours is still considered sleepless) for the past 48 hours I just really needed to crash yesterday. It's been very busy at work so I have to keep postponing writing since I was given a very important project to work on starting this week. But not to worry because I will keep updating!

 **xNatsuMikanx** will vouch for me since we PM'ed yesterday and I said I was already typing up chapter 2 LoL. I couldn't really keep my eyes open while typing so I crashed and ended up sleeping the whole day. Also, I'm out for the weekend coz I'm gonna go to a party out of town. So I'm making up for it with this much requested long POV from none other than the Natsume Hyuuga himself ;)

And a special shoutout to **Anilissa** , I got ur PM , and thanks for looking out for me. Lovelots

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Close But Not Quite**

 **NOVEMBER 2017**

I walk along Hollywood Boulevard with my hands in my pockets. It's chilly today and I rub my two hands together to generate some warmth. I pull my cap lower on my head. I headed towards the nearest Starbucks to grab a cup of coffee. The coffee maker was broken. It wasn't the only thing that was broken the past 2 years. Friendship, spirit and my heart were the topnotchers on the broken list. Ruka and I are slowly coming to terms with what happened. We've tried to talk a couple of times without it becoming a wrestling match. It's been tough but at least there's an improvement. The girls weren't in touch most of the time. They still make us feel like traitors. I reach the coffee shop and stand at the back of a long line. I check my phone while waiting, to distract me from my own thoughts.

 **Koko Yome has tagged you in a post. 2 hours ago.** I clicked the notification and roll my eyes. 9gag. Typical Koko. Someone brushed past me, hitting my shoulder abruptly causing me to drop my phone. He catches it with his hand in a swift reflex action.

"Whoops, sorry bro! Here you go." he handed me my phone and turned towards his companion who was next in line to order.

"Amanatsu! Why don't you grab a table and I'll order you your coffee." He said loudly. I inspected my phone to make sure there wasn't any damage.

"You-chan! You're embarrassing me you little dipshit! And yes I would like a Caramel Frappucino and an Oreo Cheesecake too!"

 ** _~All I want is nothing more~_**

 ** _~To hear you knocking at my door.~_**

' _That voice.'_ I turned to the direction of the sound. It sounded just like her. I expected to see a brunette with hazel eyes but see the source of the voice was a redhead with blue-green eyes. _'Great, just great. You're imagining things again. She even likes the same things as her.'_ I mentally scolded myself. _'You see her everywhere, you hear her everywhere. But she's not here. Not anymore. God, how I miss her.'_ I order my coffee and sit in a booth by the window.

 ** _~Cause If I could see your face once more~_**

 ** _~I could die a happy man I'm sure~_**

"Really You-chan, I told you I'm fine." I didn't notice they were seated in the booth behind me. I try to tune out that voice so I wouldn't eavesdrop, but it was so compelling. I couldn't not listen. Even for just a while , I wanted to pretend it really was her.

"Amanatsu, you are not okay. Your uncle wants you to come to Tokyo. You can afford to do so! You're just too stubborn, BAKA!" the young lad retorted.

"You're forgetting I am your senpai, You-chan." Followed by an "OW!" from the guy.

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.I remember how I would tease her mercilessly and she would get mad and hit me.

"Fine. Amanatsu-senpai." The senpai part was drawled out dramatically. "But seriously, do you wanna keep working your ass off when you could be just, you know, chillin?"

"I just want to, it's called getting a life, You-chan, you should get one too. Besides, I like it here better than Tokyo." She giggled.

' _She even giggles like her. I must really be that crazy or desperate to hear/see/wish her in every girl that resembles her.'_

"Amanatsu-senpai, why don't you go on dates anymore? Not everybody is like that jerk you know. Hajime seems like a cool guy. " _'So she's brokenhearted. '_ I'm not sure why that caught my attention, but It piqued my interest to find out why.'

"I don't know You-chan." She sounded wistful. "No matter what he did, I loved him. But that's all in the past now. It's time we all move on with our lives, don't you think? There's no use crying over spilt milk. And there's always a rainbow after the rain. Everything happens for a reason. We may not know them now, but eventually, the pieces of the puzzle called life will fit together and give you the bigger picture " She said wisely.

' _Nah can't be her. She wasn't that smart or wise.'_ I let my brain take over and tune out, watching as the city of Los Angeles started its work day. I get a text from Hotaru.

 **FROM: H. IMAI**

 **WE NEED TO TALK. GOT BIG NEWS. WHERE R U? Received 8:00AM**

I sent in a quick reply.

 **TO: H. IMAI**

 **You do know you that texting in CAPS means you're shouting right? Starbucks at Hollywood Boulevard. I'll get your usual. Be here in 10.**

Hotaru and I have fallen into an easy partnership. It wasn't exactly a friendship or a relationship. God forbid No. But being heirs of two powerful companies in Japan and not far from leading the world, we had to keep appearances up. We were prolonging this as soon as possible. We were trying to find a loophole. We both lost the freedom to choose who to marry. It won't stop us from loving who we love, but for as long as we aren't married yet, we weren't losing hope.

I am taken out of my reverie by the ruckus behind me. Apparently the ginger in the next booth had company. Around 5 to be exact. And they were a noisy bunch.

I look back out the window and stare at the heavy clouds approaching. The weather seemed to match my mood. I suddenly think back on those dark days a year ago. The morning I found out that Mikan had died was the worst day of my life. I remember the rage I had gone on in the hospital.

 ** _~When you said your last goodbye, I died a little bit inside.~_**

 ** _~I lie in tears in bed all night, alone without you by my side.~_**

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN MIKAN WAS CLAIMED BY RELATIVES? SHE DOESN'T HAVE FAMILY, WE ARE HER FAMILY." I was shouting then.

"I—I'm really sor-sorry sir, I'm just telling y-you wha-what I see on the morgue record." Said the trembling nurse.

"WHO WAS IT? WAS IT THAT BITCH HIMEMIYA? LUNA KOIZUMI?" I was holding her by the shoulders now in a death grip, shaking her. The guys had to pull me away and tried to calm me down.

The head of the reception area of the hospital came shortly after and explained that every record is confidential and they could not release any bodies without proof of relations. If I wanted information, I would need to be either a spouse or a blood relative. Since the body was claimed, they had signed a non-disclosure agreement of the parties involved. I laughed maniacally at her. She looked horrified. I whipped out my phone and showed her the youtube clip of my declaration of love at the Grammys.

"IS THIS NOT PROOF ENOUGH FOR YOU? WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED FROM ME?" I had spat out.

"I understand sir, but again, I cannot go by this hospital's policies." She said calmly. I lunged at her and woke up days after being heavily sedated. I had gone mental. I spent days in the hospital under heavy supervision. 'It's PTSD' I heard one doctor say.

I dreamt of her back then, when I was sedated. But what frustrated me is that when I woke up, i was finding it harder to sleep. I would spend days and days in bed, just wanting to go to sleep. I wished I was the one who died. I wish I died with her. And I tried, multiple times. Sleeping pills were the first since they were easy to get. I used the trauma as an excuse that I couldn't sleep. After a few failed attempts and visits to the hospital having my stomach pumped, Tono had put his foot down and gotten my doctor to stop writing prescriptions. It got to a point that they had to hide anything dangerous in the house. Ropes, Knives, Guns, or anything sharp or dangerous that I could get my hands on. I became a recluse. At first, the guys (except for Ruka who moved out) tried to talk me into going out. I was terrible back then. I could barely get myself to eat much less go out. I didn't care anymore. I wanted to die. I wanted to be with her so much. I breathe out a big sigh.

~ ** _But if you loved me, Why'd you leave me?_**

 ** _~Take my body, take my body.~_**

 ** _~All I want is, All I need is~_**

 ** _~To find somebody, I'll find somebody like you.~_**

Hotaru sits down at the booth across from me. She looked better now than a year ago. She was the one who smacked sense into me literally.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK 1 year ago***

*SLAP* *SLAP*

"WAKE UP HYUUGA!" She slapped me hard on both cheeks.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT IMAI? LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I rubbed both my cheeks and huddled under my covers.

"Are you just going to sulk here for the rest of your life?" She crossed her arms and didn't leave.

"What's the point in having one if she's not here with me anymore?"

*BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA*(Baka gun mock 60 bigger bullets, more chances of hitting target)

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Don't you think that you could have a better use of your time? Do you think Mikan would want this to be your life? If she really is dead and watching us down from her puffy little cloud in heaven, she would not be pleased. She would have known the truth the moment she died and she would have wanted you to fight back. To have a life! To move on!" She said quietly.

"….."

"Do you know what it's like to have someone you love, love someone else?" She asked me.

I looked at her but didn't say a word. I knew who she was referring to.

"No, you don't. Because she loved you back. Looking at something you can't have hurts too you know. And I lose someone I loved too. I lost both of them. But you don't see me sulking around being a hermit." She turned her back on me but stopped at the door with her head bowed.

"You said if.." I slowly walked towards her. A new light in my eyes.

"If what?" She looked up at me with a challenging look.

"If she really is dead. So you think she's still alive." 'There was still hope.'

"I didn't say that." She denied.

"You didn't need to." I countered.

"Don't get your hopes up Hyuuga. I'm just stating the facts. No body was seen, at least from our side. The only relative she has is her uncle Yukihara who has denied he claimed the body. I think something doesn't add up. I just haven't found the clue yet." Then she strode off without another word.

That was the start of her daily visit to me. Hotaru would calm me when I had nightmares. She would force me to eat until I got my strength back. We became partners in the sense that, we both knew we needed each other. Not romantically. Just emotionally. To heal the wounds that fate dealt us. To mourn for the loss of her best friend, my lover. She became the sister I never had.

* * *

A flash of red graces my peripheral vision. I see the redhead being pulled away by the silver haired guy towards the door with a last scared glance at me. Then they were gone along with the rest of their noisy entourage.

"Earth to Hyuuga" Hotaru snaps her fingers in front of me, looking annoyed. I look at her with a sheepish expression.

"Koizumi has been arrested. The slut apparently was stupid enough not to cover her plates that night when she ran over Mikan. Street cameras were able to capture her plates and the car was traced back to her."

"Does it still matter now?"

"Yes. Because she confessed to the murder but also admitted she was instructed to do so by your grandmother. Hereby, this is now being taken as a first degree murder case against Himemiya. And because of that, the whole clause of the arranged marriage is null and void if she is found guilty. In the assassination of Izumi Yukihara, Himemiya was never implicated because she used her own henchmen who were loyal to her. This time around, Luna, having found out we were (Air quotes) "Engaged", confessed that Himemiya planned to have Mikan killed to preserve the lineage and to avoid the Yukiharas from joining the empire."

"We're free?" I asked stupidly.

"Not yet, but we soon will be. We will need to ensure the proceedings go in order. Kazumi Yukihara is placing charges against Himemiya for Mikan's death."

* * *

 **MAY 2018 COURTROOM**

Judge: Jury, have you reached a decision?

Jury Leader: Yes we have your honor. We the juy find the accused Himemiya Hyuuga, GUILTY beyond a reasonable doubt, for the murder of Mikan Sakura Yukihara. And in the case of Ms. Luna Koizumi, we, the jury find her guilty of first degree murder as an accomplice and for acting on the premeditated murder of Mikan Sakura Yukihara.

Judge: Thank you. Mrs. Hyuuga, you are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment without parole. Ms. Koizumi, as you have cooperated during the investigation, you are sentenced to 30 years in jail with possible parole for good conduct. Bailiffs you may now take Mrs. Hyuuga and Ms. Koizumi. As the defendant has been found guilty, the legal matters pertaining to the agreement between Imai Tech and Hyuuga Tech will now be deemed null and void. Ms. Imai and Mr. Hyuuga, you are in this case, (with a soft smile) free to go.

Hotaru and Natsume: Thank you your honor.

* * *

 **SEPT. 2018**

I cradled the phone in the nook of my shoulder and paused the game.

"What do you want Imai?" I asked gruffly. 'Just when I was about to kill some damn zombies.'

"Uhm, she's busy at the moment" said the familiar voice on the other end.

"Ruka?" I asked.

"Who else?" he chuckled.

"Why are you calling me using Imai's phone?" I asked, suspicious.

"Well, she's been actually wanting to tell you but you didn't have time seeing as you're busy on your game and all. We've been seeing each other for a few months now." He said. 'Wait, what?'

"Why was I not informed of this?" I asked, annoyed.

"You were too busy for the past month doing God knows what." He said simply.

"I thought we were best friends." I let the last two words hang in the air.

"Am I still? You haven't spoken to me for a while. I didn't think you'd still call me that after 3 years of fighting" He sounded sad.

I sighed. He was right "It was two and a half dumbass, and it was because you were too angry at me for.. "

"I know." He interrupted. "It was kind of unfair for me to do that to you, but we were all grieving. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you during a difficult time. She loved you, you know. And I knew that too. It was just hard for me to accept it at that time."

"I know. I'm sorry too. It was because of me that we lost her." I said sadly.

"It wasn't. I know you don't believe in destiny and fate and shit, but I believe it. I believe she was there to make you feel love and love in return."

"When did my best friend become such a sappy hopeless romantic?" I teased.

"Since he dated an Ice Queen." He shot back. "The band and the squad are meeting up tonight for dinner. It's her day today you know. You should be there too."

"I guess." I didn't really want to but I didn't want to break the thin ice we were standing on with repairing our friendship.

"Meet us there, 9 o'clock at the Sunset Tower Hotel. We've got reservations for a fancy dinner night. Apparently that youtube sensation Crimson Rose is performing and the squad is a big fan of hers."

"Alright. I'll be there." I said and hung up.

* * *

 **FAST FORWARD TO THAT NIGHT**

"Shit! I'm late!" I woke up at 10pm and sure enough I have 10 missed calls from Imai and 15 from Ruka.

"Sorry. I know, I'm late. I fell asleep. I'll be there in 15." I texted them and got ready. I got there at 10:45. 'Just great. Imai is going to kill me.'

"You're late Hyuuga." Imai's expression was murderous.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Imai, I'm sorry, I fell asleep. Dinner is on me tonight." I said, mentally cursing myself. This is gonna cost me a fortune. Imai was always fond of revenge by ordering pretty much the most expensive seafood on the menu. Either that, or blackmail.

"Alright. Forgiven. Let's go in and order. I'm famished and in the mood for some lobster and red king crab." She said with an evil look in her eyes.

"You had better brought your credit card with the highest credit limit." Ruka muttered under his breath to me. I punched him lightly on the shoulder and turned to greet the others. Sumire was now dating Koko. Tsubasa was of course with Misaki (they were already engaged). Anna and Yuu had broken up but were still friends. Nonoko surprisingly was still single. Kaname was also there with Kitsu and Tono.

"Hey guys, it's been awhile." I said. Then got engulfed in a very big group hug.

"Can't breathe here guys." I said, struggling to get out from the middle of that ruckus while they all laughed.

"We missed you too Natsume." Anna cutely said with a wink.

"Natsume.." Sumire said, slowly taking her hand off from Koko's arm and walked towards me.

"I- I'm sorry for all those stuff I said to you back then." She said not quite meeting my eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as I walked towards her and hugged her.

"It's ok, Shouda. We were all in a bad place. I understood it all. But what matters is that we remember her. She was one of your best friends, of course you would be angry. But that was all in the past." I said, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Natsume." She said meekly and walked back over to Koko who gave me a thumbs up sign.

"Well, let's go and eat, shall we?" I asked.

We walked into the packed dining hall. The maitre'd had greeted us and had told us that sadly, the show was about to end. Crimson Rose was about to sing her last few songs. He led us to our table and had a waiter take our orders. I let Ruka and the others order knowing a lot of food was coming our way anyway. The maitre'd was talking to a blond guy in the corner. The stage was empty save for a stool in the middle in front of a grand baby piano. Just as our food arrived, the lights dimmed. Then I saw her.

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen, with her last song for tonight, let's give it up for Crimson Rose!"**

She stepped on the stage and we locked eyes. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a silver dress, much like what Mikan had worn before. Everybody was busy eating. I couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so familiar. She looked like Mikan but she had fire engine red hair and blue-green eyes. 'Where have I seen her before?'

 ** _~You see me in hindsight, tangled up with you all night, burning it down.~_**

 ** _~Someday when you leave me, I'll bet these memories, follow you around.~_**

 ** _~follow you around~_**

I didn't know what was up with this chick but her voice was mesmerizing. And so was her eyes. I felt like I was the only person in the room and she was singing just for me. Her eyes were deep pools of emotion. I never really liked Taylor Swift. She wasn't that bad, it's just that her songs are normally for teenagers with love problems. And she reminded me of Mikan who was so stoked at having sat next to her during the awards shows. Hotaru elbows my side and tells me to eat. I ignored her, never breaking my gaze off. I knew the song was ending. I didn't want it to stop. It stirred me to the core. She was crying silent tears yet her voice never broke. I was still staring at her.

'God I must look like a creep to her staring all the while.' I thought to myself.

The lights came on. Everybody, including us was on their feet and clapping. She gave a small bow, a small smile and left. I wanted to go after her. I made to step out excusing myself but Hotaru held me down.

"Sit down and eat. Your food will get cold." She said. I made no move to argue and sat back down.

"Crimson Rose was so cool. And her voice is just so amazing!" Sumire said loudly.

"Her name is Crimson Rose?" I asked stupidly.

"Well, that's her stage name. I believe her name is Amanatsu Hinata. At least that is what the fanboys are saying." Koko explained. "The maitre'd said it was her birthday today and she's celebrating it here." He added.

"Hn" was all I said, keeping my real thoughts private. It really was that Starbucks girl a few months ago. I remember that guys she was with call her Amanatsu. I wanna find out more about her. It was crazy. I felt like a boy with a crush. But it didn't feel like that at all. It was like I needed to see her.

"Nogi, I want her to sing at our wedding." Hotaru broke the silence.

"PFFFFT WHAAAAAAAT?" Koko had spit out his wine and unfortunately sprayed it on Sumire. Sumire hit him with his clutch and went to the restroom followed by Nonoko, apparently unfazed by the news. Ruka looked at us sheepishly.

"You." I pointed to Ruka. "Explain."

"Well, ehehe, I didn't want to steal the attention from her night tonight. But yes, Hotaru and I are engaged. I proposed to her last night and she said yes."

"You suck at being a friend, you know that Ruka?" Tsubasa joked. Koko looked livid. The rest were just laughing.

"What did I do?" He said.

"You could have at least told us! The girls already knew, and here you are telling your best buds in the whole world last!" Koko had his hands up in an exaggerated gesture. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you know, when she said yes, we got kind of busy after…." Ruka trailed off after seeing Hotaru bring out her mini baka gun out of her purse.

"Congratulations Ruka." I said quietly. "And please don't make Hotaru cry, or I will personally smash your face until you become unrecognizable." Eyebrows raised at my sudden declaration.

"She saved me from my own self-destruction. I owe her my life. She deserves to be happy." I said simply.

They wanted to go out to a bar after to celebrate. I excused myself and said I had some thinking to do. They let me go. They know this day is always hard for me for the past 3 years. We had decided to sell the mansion when I started getting out of that funk. It reminded me too much of her. I couldn't bear to come home every night to an empty bed with my empty heart. I had moved into Eastown Apartments. Tono had been bugging me to come back into the music industry as a solo artist. I had been hesitant to do so. But after seeing Crimson Rose perform, I realized I missed the music. I missed making music. I sent Tono a text and asked to meet with him next week . I should at least start getting back in to this while I'm young. Mikan would've wanted that.

I figured it was too early to go home so I took a stroll. I went to the grassy area near the lake at Macarthur Park. I lay down in the grass and looked up at the stars.

'Mikan, wherever you are, I hope you are at peace. You're the only woman I ever loved and ever will.' I didn't notice that tears were falling from my eyes. I had already cried before. Never with anyone watching, like now.

'I miss you. I love you forever and always my Mikan.'

* * *

 **And here ends chapter 2**

 **What will happen when Natsume re-enters the music industry?**

 **How will Crimson Rose react when she is asked to sing at Hotaru's wedding?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

Also so as not to confuse the timeline, it was 2015 when Mikan 'died' so this is just following the timeline of 3 years after as stated on chapter 2 ;)

 **On to the answers on the reviews! Hihihi**

 **Chewybillabong** – here's more for you! :)

 **Anilissa** – the story is based in Los Angeles CA like with Sakuras  & Swords, as discussed with Shiki-san from chapter 2, Mikan/Amanatsu/Crimson Rose didn't want to leave Los Angeles. And regarding Hotaru and Natsume, well, this chapter answers it ;) there's still more twists to come though so stay tuned!

 **Nikinora96** – Niki-san! It's more of an ongoing writing process. I come up with an idea, start typing, re-read, scrap some parts, keep some, then add some, then get another bright idea, then re-do the whole process till im satisfied I have it the way I want to. Just like with this chapter. I had an idea yesterday, started typing, felt I was stuck, slept, went to work, and ended up typing and re-editing this at the same time doing work. (my boss is away for 2 weeks so ..i have more time to write hahaha) and you are equally as awesome as me for reading, following and reviewing ;)

 **xNatsuMikanx** – here's the much awaited chapter 2! I couldn't keep everyone hating on Natsume and Hotaru but there will be more plot twists so keep on following ;)

 **Sakura Shiragiku** – here ya go! Thanks for following and loving it.

 **Also a special shoutout to those who just finished reading Sakuras & Swords and left reviews! 48 reviews in less than 2 weeks! Well 47 excluding my last one to answer the reviews LoL. But still! Kyaaaaa you guys make me so happy!**

 **Guest** – here's your request this chapter was inspired by 'ALL I WANT' by Kodaline. Natsume didn't sing it though, if this was a movie, then this would've been a background track to that moment. And you were right. This song gave me all the feels T_T

 **EchizenRyoma** – they don't know yet so stay tuned.

 **RavenAcA3** – I'm glad that I was able to bring out all those feels with my story (sorry for making you cry though) and here is the sequel. :) Thank you for your awesome review and loving how and what I write. I hope I can make you guys proud and satisfy your expectations. I'm doing my best to keep you on your toes with all that's going on!

 **You guys totally rock and inspire me to write more!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you for the awesome reviews you guys.. Like I mentioned previously, I was out for the weekend to an awesome party that inspired my 4th fanfic please do check it out : **You Are The Music In Me** (you can find it in my profile or on your notifications [if you followed/set me on your favorites ;)] )

Got home at 4 in the morning Sunday and crashed the whole day. I ended up typing up the other story before this one. So apologies if a little late on this one.

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 A Case Of Mistaken Identity**

 **A FEW MONTHS LATER**

 **MIKAN'S POV**

TOMORROW: MEETING AT STARBUCKS , KYOTO GRAND HOTEL 3:30PM – Hotaru Imai & fiancé.

"NO NO NO, A THOUSAND TIMES NO! SHIKI-SAN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I shrieked in anger. I took a look at my Gmail Calendar.

"I'm sorry Amanatsu. I didn't know she was the best friend you were talking about. You never did mention her name to me." Shiki looked sincerely sorry. "They were offering a generous amount for you to sing during her wedding and reception. I thought it would be good publicity for you and for your image. " He said with an apologetic gesture of his hands.

*Sigh* "I don't know if I can do this Shiki-san. Honest. To face them after all these years." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"It's only a small meeting with her fiancé tomorrow, to get an idea of what they want for their wedding. If after meeting them, you feel like you don't want to do it, I can bail you out with an excuse of a different engagement. How's that?" Shiki-san asked her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Can't you just meet with them instead? Why do I have to be facing them?" I whined. I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted. I knew I sounded like a brat and I've never been this way with Shiki-san but I couldn't help it.

"They specifically requested for you to be there too." He sounded annoyed now. I was being particularly difficult.

" I'm telling you right now, I'm not gonna do it." He sighed and sat down next to me.

"Amanatsu, this may help in healing the wound you know." He said quietly. "Forgiveness, regardless if they know who you are or not, may be the key for you to fully move on. Los Angeles isn't that big and you were bound to bump into them at some point in time. Better that we have that situation controlled than in an awkward and compromising situation regarding your identity." He added. Shiki-san is wise. I knew that. It's my stupid feelings getting in the way and made me sound childish and a spoiled brat.

"Okay Shiki-san. I will attend the meeting, only because I don't want you to be mad at me. Nothing else." He gave a loud sigh and stood up to leave with a small pat on my head. I bundled up on my covers and looked out of the window. The moon was full. The sky was clear save for a few stars. I thought of them getting married. My heart feels like its being crushed. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I should already move on. Maybe Shiki-san is right. Maybe I just need to see them do this so I can let them go completely. But I still feel like I want them to pay for betraying me. 'Oi Natsume, do you still think of me? Or have you really forgotten me?' she asked , knowing nobody would answer. 'I still love you Natsume, no matter how much it hurt, I still do.' She closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of the crimson eyed boy.

* * *

 **NATSUME'S POV**

"Hyuuga, I need a favor." She asked me.

"What are you gonna blackmail me with if I say NO?" I asked suspiciously. Hotaru Imai was a woman not to be messed with. She can blackmail you to do almost anything possible. (given it's legal, of course)

"I need to talk to the wedding singer tomorrow. I've already set up an appointment with her manager. Ruka can't come to the meeting since he is busy with his work and I know you don't have anything to do after your recording session." She said in a "matter-of-fact" tone.

"The redhead?" I asked cautiously.

"I know you know her name, idiot. I know you've been stalking her on her fanpage on facebook and searching youtube for her videos. I don't know if it's because she looks a lot like my idiot of a best friend or because you're becoming a fanboy but I know you like her, and at this rate, I'm the one doing you a favor by introducing her to you at tomorrow's meeting."

*Sigh* "Fine. What time?" I resigned myself to not even be surprised she knew all that. She was Hotaru Imai after all. Techie and hacker extraordinare.

"Pick me up at 3pm here at my apartment." She promptly hung up on me after that.

I couldn't help the anxious feeling inside of me. I marked the time on my calendar on the phone and laid back down on the bed. Somehow, meeting this Crimson Rose face to face was getting me excited. I don't know if what Hotaru said is true. Am I really obsessing over this girl because she looks like Mikan with red hair? I glanced at a picture on my nightstand. I gazed at the smiling face of Mikan and closed my eyes. 'Goodnight Mikan, I love you.'

* * *

 **STARBUCKS , KYOTO GRAND HOTEL, LOS ANGELES 3:15PM**

Natsume and Hotaru arrived early for the 3:30PM meeting. Shiki had called Hotaru saying that he is already at Starbucks and was waiting for Crimson Rose to arrive. Shiki rose to greet them and Natsume noticed him tense when he shook his hand. Hotaru either didn't notice or didn't care as they talked about the songlist and the wedding in general. Natsume looked bored and started people watching when Crimson Rose strode in purposefully. She was walking fast towards them with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Gomen'nasai for being a bit late. Traffic was bad." She said as she took off her coat and sunglasses.

"It's okay Amanatsu. The meeting was set for 3:30 so you're just on time." Shiki urged her to sit down next to him across from Natsume. Natsume didn't fail to notice her hands were shaking slightly.

"Shall I order us some coffee?" He said.

"Yes please, that would be wonderful. An espresso for me." Shiki said warmly

"You know my order, Hyuuga." Hotaru added, never bothering to look at him.

"And I'll have a…" Mikan started to say.

"Caramel Frappucino?" Natsume interrupted the redhead.

"Yes. How did you know?" She almost facepalmed herself but was able to catch herself just in time. 'Idiot! He knows what you like because he's been ordering for you when you were together.' She thought to herself. She regained her composure and pretended to drab her forehead with her handkerchief.

"You just look like a caramel frap kind of girl." He chuckled. She smiled despite herself. 'How I missed making you smile.' She shook her head when she left, 'Now is not the time to think of him that way, he's getting married to her for Christ's sakes.' She noticed Hotaru staring at her intently. To break the stare, she held out her hand and introduced herself.

"Amanatsu Hinata, a.k.a. Crimson Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you." That seemed to take Hotaru out of her stare and she shook her hand.

"I'm sorry for staring, it's just , you look like someone I knew. You look a lot alike actually except you have red hair and different colored eyes. Hotaru Imai, thank you for coming to meet us today." Mikan took a look at the 1 carat princess cut diamond ring on Hotaru's finger.

"Oh, well, my face is very common so I get that a lot." She shrugged it off . "Your fiancé must love you very much. That's a very pretty ring. Congratulations." She said, trying to hide the sadness in her tone but Hotaru had noticed it.

"Yes. Thank you. We've been through a lot and almost didn't get to be together, but it all worked out well." Hotaru said quietly, observing Mikan's reaction.

"Yes well, we are here now, what are you plans for your wedding?" Shiki interrupted so as not to make Mikan uncomfortable.

"It's really going to be an intimate gathering. Just a few friends. It will be held at a private resort. And since I am a big fan of Crimson Rose, I would like to have her sing at my wedding." She said just as Natsume arrived with their coffee order. He gave them each their order including extra desserts for them to eat, and specifically gave Mikan the Oreo Cheesecake.

"Ah, where are my manners? This is Natsume Hyuuga, Natsume, meet Amanatsu Hinata a.k.a. Crimson Rose." Hotaru gestured to Natsume who had just sat down. He almost spit out his coffee when Hotaru added "Natsume is actually a fanboy of yours Amanatsu-san." He glared at Hotaru and Mikan laughed out loud. This made Natsume and Hotaru stare at her even more.

"Please, let's not put in the honorifics, call me Amanatsu. And I am flattered you appreciate my talent Natsume." She smiled at him sincerely.

"So as I was saying, I'll be providing you a set list of the songs I want for my wedding."Hotaru handed Mikan a sheet of paper with a list of songs.

"Stop calling it just "your" wedding woman. It's not as if your fiancé is not contributing." Natsume told Hotaru in a very teasing tone. Hotaru just rolled her eyes and sat down on her chair, drinking her coffee while Mikan secretly watched the exchange with the pretense of studying the set list.

 **SONG LIST**

 **Always – Atlantic Starr**

 **Come What May – (from the movie Moulin Rouge) Ewan Mcgregor and Nicole Kidman**

 **From this Moment On – Shania Twain**

 **Could Not Ask For More – Edwin McCain**

 **How Deep Is Your Love – (glee version) Lea Michele and Cory Monteith**

 **Spend My Life With You – Eric Benet and Tamia**

Mikan studied the set list with furrowed brows and a her lips curled downward.

"I'm sorry Imai-san, there's something I don't understand on the set list. It looks like some of these are duets, but I am a solo act." She said apologetically.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. Natsume is re-entering the music industry and as his wedding gift to me, he will also sing at the wedding with you." Hotaru said without batting an eyelash. She gave Natsume her 'don't-you-dare-oppose-me-or-I-will-kill-you' glare.

Natsume just answered with a "Hn, Whatever you want Imai." and turned back to his coffee, knowing he wouldn't win this one.

"Also, Natsume's manager Akira Tonouchi, who is now associated with MegaRecords International Music, is interested with meeting with Amanatsu. He is thinking of signing her up as an artist under the label. Shiki-san, should Amanatsu accept his offer, you will still remain her agent/manager and will work with the label on her projects.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with this arrangement. I will talk to Amanatsu about your offer and we will get back to you by the end of this week." Shiki had noticed that Mikan was already tensed up and almost at her limit. "We will be going now as Amanatsu and I have some important matters to attend to. It was a pleasure meeting you both. And congratulations again. You will be hearing from us soon." He guided Amanatsu to stand up and helped her put on her coat. She took his arm, her hands trembling that did not go unnoticed by the two who were left behind.

"There's something about her I don't get." Hotaru said after a few minutes of silence.

"But you'll find out, won't you?" Natsume countered.

"I always find out." Hotaru said thoughtfully.

* * *

 **No matter how we try, we can't hide our true self from those who know the real us.**

* * *

 **So Hotaru is getting suspicious of Crimson Rose.**

 **Mikan thinks Hotaru and Natsume are getting married.** **Will she accept the offer to be signed at the record label and to sing with Natsume at Hotaru's wedding?**

 **stay tuned :D**

* * *

 **Answering reviews**

 **RavenAcA3** \- thanks for the awesome review. stay tuned to know more XD

 **chewybillabong** \- don't die yet! you won't know what happens next if you do N0oooooooo (lol)

 **Anilissa** \- Anilissa-chan thank you so much for staying tuned always! Ganbarou on your exams tomorrow! (or today, if you read this after your exam) LoL

 **Guest** \- you are most definitely welcome! from the bottom of my heart. And Cherry Wine is a cool song. I'll try to find a way to incorporate it. if not into this story, probably my next ones ;) You, my friend, have awesome taste in music!

 **Sakura Shiragiku** \- it is with pleasure that I present to you this update ;) thankies for loving my story

 **Nikinora96** \- i hope so too Niki-san. right now she is still in the dark and thinks Natsume is marrying Hotaru since Ruka couldn't come to the meeting and Hotaru came with Natsume instead .. LoL

 **xNatsuMikanx** \- my awesome friend! thank you for the support :) hope u enjoy this chapter!

 **frozenbutterfly** \- I've already ended Sakuras  & Swords with the death of Mikan and revelation that she is alive and got a new identity. I figured, the story doesn't revolve around the title anymore so I decided to make Crimson Rose as the sequel (part 2) to that story. So Crimson Rose is the continuation of the events of that story :) thank you for reading and staying tuned.

Please check out my new story, **You Are The Music In Me.** :D (this is in no way connected to S &S and Crimson Rose)

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	5. Chapter 4

**This chappie is for my good friend Nicki. I love you my friend ;)**

* * *

 _ **And when at last you find someone to whom you feel you can pour out your soul, you stop in shock at the words you utter— they are so rusty, so ugly, so meaningless and feeble from being kept in the small cramped dark inside you so long." ~Sylvia Plath**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 The Last Kiss**

The week passed by so quickly. Mikan and Shiki argued endlessly day after day on why she should or shouldn't take on the offer. It had ended up with Shiki playing the 'I will resign as your agent' card to get Mikan to agree. It was cruel, using her vulnerability of rejection to get her to do it. But he knew deep in his heart that this is what she needed to move on. He recalled his phone conversation with Hotaru the other day.

"The wedding will be held at Marco Island in Florida. Everybody will be housed at the Marco Island Marriott Beach Resort. We'll be spending a week there if she agrees and of course, you will accompany her." The always business minded Hotaru said directly after he greeted her.

"That is a very generous offer Imai-san, I will make sure to tell her." He said warmly.

"I does hope she sing for me and Ruka. It would mean so much to me." She said, sounding wistful.

"Ruka? I thought you were to be married to Natsume-kun?" He questioned, confused.

"Oh, right, we weren't able to clarify that during the meeting. Ruka was busy with work, so more of a favor from Natsume, I asked him to accompany me. He's the best man at the ceremony and Amanatsu's singing partner at the reception." Hotaru explained.

"Ahhh. I see. I thought you and him were together, you look good together, you know." He teased. This new piece of information was intriguing and he decided to push his luck with the comment.

"Oh. No. No. No. He is only like a brother to me. But we were engaged back then, not through our choosing though. It was one of the difficult times in my life." Hotaru was not really a talker. But this time she had a plan and was willing to make an exception.

"Oh, Really? Do tell." He urged her on.

"Well, as you all know, I am the heir to Imai Tech and Natsume is the heir from Hyuuga tech. We both loved each other's best friends. We weren't that close at all back then. But he lost her because she was murdered by his grandmother to keep the hushed agreement of marrying the heirs of both companies to each other. It's all very complicated to dive into details but yeah, he was in a very bad place and I helped him get back on his feet. Funny though, because my best friend, his ex, looks a lot like Amanatsu, just with different hair and eyes. Maybe that is why he is so smitten by her." She said nonchalantly.

Shiki knew this was as far as he could go and thanked her profusely and promised to keep the information confidential. From her end, Hotaru had thrown the bait. She was waiting for her fish to nibble then it would be hook, line and sinker.

* * *

And so with a heavy heart, Mikan decided to do the wedding gig and sign up under the label. Since they would be staying a week for the wedding in June, she decided to completely dye her hair red to avoid detection. She had it bleached and dyed to the shade of red she was used to wearing. And now here she was stepping out of the car that the label provided for her to use. She was provided a lush new apartment in Eastown Apartments and it was her first day for recording today. She shook out her now shoulder length hair and looked at her reflection in the glass façade of the building. She looked good as she always did. Tono was waiting for him in his suite of offices far more extravagant from the ones he had started in back then. He welcomed her with a kiss to her hand that made her blush.

"Welcome to MegaRecords Crimson Rose." He greeted her.

"Please, call me Amanatsu, Mr. Akira." She chided him with a small smile.

"Only if you call me Tono." He winked.

"So, first day, we already have your song choices ready. Have you thought of a title for your first ever album?" he inquired.

"I was thinking Metamorphosis."

"Intriguing choice. Would you mind telling me why that is?" he inquired.

"Well, I guess it's how my life has been. From being a nobody to somebody in the spotlight. A sudden metamorphosis." She said.

"Point taken."

"I did have one song I wanted to include, with a dedication on the album, would that be okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"But of course! It is your album after all. For a boyfriend, I assume?"

She blushed again. "No, I don't have one, well I did, but .. uhm.. it's a bit of a complicated story. I will tell you about it someday."

"I'll hold you to it. Shall we go to the studio?" He held out a hand and escorted her to where Shiki was waiting patiently.

They entered the recording studio, and she picked the order of the songs she wanted to record that day.

She stepped into the live room and found a stool, a microphone and her song sheets. She jumped when she heard Tono address her over the speakers from the control room. She could barely see since the control room was a bit dark. She could only make out his features since he was illuminated by the lights of the recording equipment.

"Whenever you're ready, love." He winked and she nodded.

The music came on. She didn't know Tono and Shiki weren't the only people in the control room. Aside from a couple of the sound technicians, Natsume was also there. He studied her as she began to sing.

She had whispered voicelessly to herself before she stepped up to the microphone. "This is for you Natsume"

And then she closed her eyes, focused on the music and let herself go. Then she sang.

 _ **I Know Him So Well**_

 _ **(Melanie C. and Emma Bunton version)**_

 _ **~Nothing is so good it lasts eternally, perfect situations must go wrong~**_

 _ **~But this has never yet prevented me, wanting far too much for far too long~**_

 _ **~Looking back I could have played it differently, Won a few more moments, who can tell?~**_

 _ **~But it took time to understand the man, now at least I know, I know him well.~**_

 _ **~Wasn't it good? (Oh so good) Wasn't it fine? (Oh so fine) ~**_

 _ **~ Isn't it madness, he can't be mine. ~**_

 _ **~But in the end, he needs a little bit more than me.~**_

 _ **~More security, he needs his fantasy and freedom. ~**_

 _ **~I know him so well.~**_

 _ **~No one in your life is with you constantly. No one is completely on your side.~**_

 _ **~And though I move my world to be with him, still the gap between us is too wide. ~**_

 _ **~Looking back, I could have played things some other way, learned about the man before I fell.~**_

 _ **~But I was ever so much younger then. Now at least I know, I know him well. ~**_

 _ **~Wasn't it good? (Oh so good) Wasn't it fine? (Oh so fine) ~**_

 _ **~ Isn't it madness, he can't be mine. ~**_

 _ **~Didn't I know how it would go, If I knew from the start.~**_

 _ **~Why am I falling apart?~**_

 _ **~Wasn't it good? (Oh so good) Wasn't it fine? (Oh so fine) ~**_

 _ **~ Isn't it madness, he can't be mine. ~**_

 _ **~But in the end, he needs a little bit more than me.~**_

 _ **~More security, he needs his fantasy and freedom. ~**_

 _ **~I know him so well.~**_

 _ **~It took time to understand him, I know him so well.~**_

She didn't notice that she had tears running down her cheeks. She looked up and saw that everybody in the control room was clapping.

"That was wonderful Amanatsu." Shiki said over the speaker. "We'll do a couple more runs and then we can add in the second voice and polish it up during post production. You can take ten for a water break. "

* * *

 **MIKAN'S POV**

I stepped into the control room to see Natsume walking out. I felt my breath catch in my throat. 'How long has he been in here?' Shiki notices me and approaches.

"Are you alright, Amanatsu?" he asks, worry evident in his eyes. I just nodded, not trusting myself to answer.

"That was a very powerful performance you know, much more so than the one at the hotel. It seems like that young man brings out the best in you." He murmured. I fight back the tears threatening to fall again. I grab a tissue from the table and a bottle of water.

"He was here the whole time you started. Slipped in so quietly, I didn't even notice he was there till you were mid-song. I believe you need to practice some songs with him for the wedding."

"Right." A pregnant silence ensued. "I'm afraid Shiki-san. My heart can't take this. I know I will see him almost, if not everyday. Working with him. I'm afraid I can't handle this and keep the secret for much longer."

"At first, I thought, you hated him, like that night at the hotel. But looking at you now, I would bet my life savings that you still love this guy, Amanatsu." He hugged me tightly,

"I do still love him Shiki-san. I've been trying all these years to.. to forget.. everything that happened. To start over, but with all that's happened, I don't hate him anymore. I still love him. My heart aches for him. But I know I can't be with him. This is all so complicated." My eyes met crimson staring at me and Shiki hugging and I didn't realize I had gasped out loud. I slowly break from Shiki's embrace.

"Don't mind me. I'm just waiting for you to be done with recording so we can practice." Natsume said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Natsume-kun, we just had a little talk about some matters of the heart." Shiki said softly. He had this look in his eyes that I couldn't quite understand. Like he knows something.

"It's none of my business." Was all Natsume said, but me knowing him, I knew he was itching to know what it was. Some things never change. Then Tono came in waving a setlist and announced that we could resume recording once the practice was done. Apparently Hotaru had called him and advised that practice comes first since I had 6 months to get my album finished and her wedding was only a month away.

"What did Imai blackmail you with?" Natsume asked him with a smirk, seeming to return to his normal self.

"Some compromising pictures." Sighed Tono.

"Let's get to it then, since you will be part of the entourage Nattie, we will practice the songs for the reception and Amanatsu can practice the songs for the ceremony on her own. Hotaru has requested a new song as well. I have it on the music track and the music sheets are in the live room.

We walk together in silence from the control room to the live booth. Indeed, everything was prepared. There were 2 stools, a couple of sheet stands filled with the set list and 2 mics set up. 'Boy, these guys work fast.' I thought. I didn't even see them do this. I took the second stool as I pick up a music sheet. It was a Michael Jackson classic that was covered in Glee. Not a bad choice. Since I knew the song, I took the time to sneak a glance at my duet partner. He was clad in jeans, an old concert t-shirt and sneakers. He met my stare and we locked gazes. He opened his mouth to say something but I guess he thought better of it and decided to just close his mouth. I sighed. 'If only I could get the chance to tell you, but you're getting married anyway. So, no dice.' I stood up since I felt more comfortable standing while singing.

"Whenever you're ready." Tono said through the speaker. The music track starts and we sang.

 _ **I Just Can't Stop Loving You**_

 _ **Natsume: ~Each time the wind blows, I hear your voice so I call your name~**_

 _ **~Whispers at morning, our love is dawning, heaven's glad you came~**_

 _ **~You know how I feel, this thing can't go wrong~**_

 _ **~I'm so proud to say I love you..~**_

 _ **~Your love's got me high, I long to get by, ~**_

 _ **~This time is forever, love is the answer~**_

He turns to me. Looking at me while he's singing. I can hear my heartbeat so loudly that I'm afraid everybody hears it too. I close my eyes and sing my part.

 _ **Mikan: ~I hear your voice now, you are my choice now, the love you bring ~**_

 _ **Heaven's in my heart, at your call, I hear harps and angels sing~**_

 _ **~You know how I feel, this thing can't go wrong~**_

 _ **~I can't live my life without you~**_

 _ **Natsume: ~I just can't hold on~**_

 _ **Mikan: ~I feel we belong~**_

 _ **Natsume: ~My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you~**_

I fluttered my eyes open to realize he was standing close to me. Too close. I try my best to not let the closeness bother me and ruin the moment.

 _ **Together: ~I just can't stop loving you, I just can't stop loving you~**_

 _ **~And if I stop, then tell me just what will I do, I just can't stop loving you~**_

I gaze up to him. I unconsciously reached for his cheek with my trembling hand. He sees my hand but does nothing. 'It's as if he wants me to touch him.' I thought. Just as my hand was about to reach his face, everything turned pitch black.

* * *

 **NATSUME'S POV**

I slipped into the control room without anybody noticing. I already knew her schedule thanks to Tono's being a slob and leaving schedule papers on his desk. I don't know what compelled me to come earlier than our practice time. I just can't help it.

"Whenever you're ready, love." I heard Tono say over the speaker. I rolled my eyes as I saw him wink at her.

I look at her clad in a black pullover and shorts. Her hair is shorter, but there's something else different about it. I just can't quite put my finger on it. I saw her take a deep breath and call my name. My eyes widen with shock. 'Did she just say my name?' I shook my head and dismissed the idea. It sounded like I was so desperate.

She starts to sing and everyone in the control room shuts up. Her voice is so magical. Tono had stopped arguing with the sound tech on deck and has this goofy smile on his face. Her manager Shiki smiles as he watches over her. I close my eyes and in my mind I see Mikan singing the song. I didn't notice tears falling from my own eyes until I try to hold back a sob. I look around the booth and check if anyone is watching me. Shiki turns around and matches my gaze.

'Sheesh, this guy must have super hearing or something.' And just as abruptly as he turned to stare at me, he turns back to Mikan watching her intently. I nonchalantly pretend to wipe my cheeks and forehead with my hanky. **(As if anyone would sweat in an airconditioned control booth.)**

The song ended and everybody was clapping. I heard Shiki say something over the speaker and slipped out to calm myself. I walk to the nearest water fountain and cool myself off with a small drink. 'Stop thinking of polka, idiot. She's not here.' I made that my mantra, ignoring the longing in me. I walked back in to the booth for our scheduled practice. Hotaru had already given me a heads up. I slip quietly back into the booth just in case they were still recording and found Amanatsu in a tight hug with Shiki.

"I do still love him Shiki-san. I've been trying all these years to.. to forget.. everything that happened. To start over, but with all that's happened, I don't hate him anymore. I still love him. My heart aches for him. But I know I can't be with him. This is all so complicated." I heard her say. I raise my eyebrows and stared at their embrace. Is there more to their relationship that meets the eye? She catches me staring and abruptly breaks off the hug.

'Say something you dummy.' I panicked and drawled out the first words I could think of. "Don't mind me. I'm just waiting for you to be done with recording so we can practice." I facepalmed myself in my head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Natsume-kun, we just had a little talk about some matters of the heart." Shiki looked at me funny when he said that. I wanted to ask but again my stupid mouth got the best of me. "It's none of my business." Damn it Hyuuga, when did you get to be like this? But I knew the answer to that. Ever since she left. Ever since she died. I wasn't like my old self anymore. I had lost that cool, uncaring façade.

Good thing Tono came by to announce that we have to practice and told me that Hotaru made him do it. I asked him what blackmail Hotaru came up with and he said some 'compromising' pictures. Knowing Tono, that would be a lot. I held back the urge to snicker. I knew we were requested to sing a couple of additional songs from the original set list. Ruka had given me a heads up on that.

I gestured for her to go first into the live room and followed her in silence. She looks around at the newly set up equipment and picks up her music sheet. I do the same. I already know the songs so I take the time to watch her. Apparently, she knows the song too coz here comes her cool blue-green eyes staring at me. If only she had hazel eyes, I could swear it was Mikan in this room with me right now. I want to say something.

"I -" 'Shit! what would I say to her?' I thought better of it and closed my mouth again. She looked down and didn't say anything. I didn't care to sing while sitting down so I remained standing. Surprisingly, she stood up too.

"Whenever you're ready." Tono said through the speaker. The music track comes in and Tono signals my cue to start. I closed my eyes and started to sing.

 _ **~Each time the wind blows, I hear your voice so I call your name~**_

 _ **~Whispers at morning, our love is dawning, heaven's glad you came~**_

 _ **~You know how I feel, this thing can't go wrong~**_

 _ **~I'm so proud to say I love you..~**_

 _ **~Your love's got me high, I long to get by, ~**_

 _ **~This time is forever, love is the answer~**_

By mid verse, I had opened my eyes and turned to her for her turn. She closed her eyes and sang her part perfectly. My body involuntary called me to her side. She seemed flustered when she opened her eyes and found me next to her.

 _ **~I just can't stop loving you, I just can't stop loving you~**_

 _ **~And if I stop, then tell me just what will I do, I just can't stop loving you~**_

She tilts her head up to look at me. From the corner of my eye, I see her lift a slightly shaking hand. She raises it as if to touch my cheek. I close my eyes waiting for her touch. Then all I hear next is a slightly muffled scream and her gripping my arm tightly. Her touch is like an electric shock to me. No one except Mikan has had that effect on me ever since. But when I try to look around, all I could see was utter darkness.

I quickly whipped out my phone and texted Tono, the bright light of my phone illuminating Amanatsu and myself in the small dark room. She looked scared.

 **FROM: TONO HENTAI**

 **Nattie, power's out and 4 sum reason the gener8ors not workin. Tryin to check with facilities. Keep Amanatsu company and be a good kid. We can't open the door since it's electronic. Water is on the side table. Behave! ;) RECEIVED 11:30AM**

I look at the panicked girl next to me and swear I can see Mikan with one of her loud whiny panic attacks. 'Remember the mantra. Stop thinking of polka, idiot. She's not here.' I placed the phone in front of us to keep a small light.

"Hey Amanatsu, relax, the power just went out and something happened to the generator. They're trying to fix it so it might be awhile." I said to calm her down.

"Oh. Okay." She sits down next to me on the carpeted floor and shivers.

"Are you cold?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I don't have a jacket with me, is it ok if you come closer? I can keep you warm. Not in a perverted way, I promise. Scout's honor!" I held my hand up like a boy scout. It made her laugh but she scooted over to me and I placed an arm over her shoulder. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I can't help myself and sniff her hair, discreetly. She smelled like Polka, strawberries. I am immediately overtaken by the scent and give out a huge sigh. She sensed it and she stiffened a little but didn't move away. We stayed like that, just silent for the next few minutes.

My phone suddenly beeps and dies.

We are again surrounded by darkness.

I don't know how long passed, but she suddenly speaks up, asking me a question.

"Uhm.. Natsume?" a hesitant tone in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Does the person you love make you happy?" She asks me.

"Yeah. Once. She was my sunshine. My one true love. But she left me. Funny though, she kind of looks like you, with brown hair and hazel eyes." I looked in the direction of her voice knowing she was looking at me too.

"What was her name?" her voice was more quiet now.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked her. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as if I had just sprinted a marathon.

"…."

She just stayed silent. She probably felt embarrassed at her blunt question.

"Mikan." I said softly. Somehow, I felt that Mikan was next to me, not Amanatsu. And I felt like I needed to acknowledge her presence.

"Huh?"

"Her name was Mikan."

And then I feel her soft lips claim mine.

* * *

 **MIKAN'S POV**

I clasped my hand over my mouth to stifle the scream coming out. Taken by surprise, I had latched on to the closest thing when darkness enclosed us. I had gripped Natsume's hand. I felt him gasp as I touch him. It was the first time I had touched him in so many years. He whips out his phone and sits down on the floor. I follow silently just standing. I start to panic. I never like the darkness. Outside with stars and streetlamps is fine, but complete and utter darkness is never one of my favorite places to be.

"Hey Amanatsu, relax, the power just went out and something happened to the generator. They're trying to fix it so it might be awhile." He must've sensed my panic and pats the space next to him on the floor. He placed his phone on the floor in front of us so we had a small source of light. I sat down and wrapped my arm around myself. It was cold. I shivered unconsciously.

"Are you cold?" He looked at me with that hint of worry in his eyes. 'Just like before' I nodded.

"I don't have a jacket with me, is it ok if you come closer? I can keep you warm. Not in a perverted way, I promise, scout's honor!." He held his hand up like a boy scout. It made my heart melt and I couldn't resist laughing at him. I scooted over to him and he placed an arm around my shoulder. I bask in his warmth as much as my sanity allows it. I want so much to tell him the truth. I leaned my head on his shoulder and I feel him lean into me. His breath felt hot at the top of my head. I felt more than heard him sigh and I stiffen, panic overcoming me. I made no move and neither did he. We stayed in comfortable silence just like we had done before all of this mess started. I think back to the time we had met, the time he held me in his arms the first night we were together. I wanted to hug him tight and never let him go. But I knew I had to. He was meant to be with Hotaru, not me. As much as it hurt, I want him to be happy. Is he really happy with her?

I jumped when I heard a beeping sound and the light of the phone went out. His battery was dead and we are now back in the darkness. I snuggle into him closer. Savoring my last few moments this close to the man I love. Before I would give him up to my best friend. I had this sudden urge to ask him. If he really is happy.

"Uhm.. Natsume?" I called out to him slowly.

"Yeah?" he said warily. He sounded tired.

"Does the person you love make you happy?" I dared to ask that one question. Whatever his answer, it will give me peace of mind. At least I got to ask this before I totally give him up.

"Yeah. A long time ago. She was my sunshine. My one true love. But she left me. Funny though, she kind of looks like you, with brown hair and hazel eyes." I felt the tears in well up in my eyes. I couldn't understand how I felt so happy and yet sad at the same time.

"What was her name?" I kept my voice low so he wouldn't know I was already crying.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked me. I felt his hesitance and I couldn't think of a reasonable explanation as to why. I just wanted to know. But I know life is never fair and sometimes you never get the answers to all your questions. I gave up on it and stayed silent. Then he spoke up.

"Mikan." He said quietly

"Huh?"

"Her name was Mikan."

When he said my name, I couldn't help it.

Just this once, consequences be damned. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. I brought out all the longing and heartache that I had been holding in for the past 3 and a half years into that last kiss. It was my last chance to do that before he could no longer be mine, and I could no longer be his. I mustered up all the passion I had for him and somehow, I was grateful that he didn't push me away. That he kissed me back. It was like our first kiss all over again.

"Mikan." He whispered on my lips.

"Natsume." I whispered back still not wanting to let his lips leave mine.

And then the power came back on.

* * *

 **Tentenenenenenenen Cliff hanger i know. XD**

Songs mentioned in the chappie are :

 **I Know Him So Well - Mel. C and Emma B. version**

 **I Just Can't Stop Loving You - Glee version**

* * *

 **RavenAcA3** \- well here is the next chappie ;) Thankies

 **dauntlessdemigodtributes** \- it's a cool song. definitely have to thank Neneng (former guest) for bringing it to my attention.

 **xNatsuMikanx** \- Plot twist will come soon enough. I just felt like fluffing up the chapter a bit ;)

 **Nikinora96** \- I know right Niki-san! but i just feel like it isn't the right time yet XD stay tuned.

 **chewybillabong** \- LoL! Well, here's more where that came from!

 **frozenbutterfly** \- I'm thinking of a cool way to do that kind of stories you mentioned. I've seen a lot of them and I just want mine to be different. Any suggestions are appreciated though! Make sure to follow so you'll know if i have a new story ;)

 **Anilissa** \- Anilissa-chan I hope exams went well and you are very much welcome. Well, Hotaru is kind of sly when it comes to that, so we'll find out soon enough. (I have to admit, i don't even know yet myself) LOL

 **Neneng** \- Thank you for sharing. here is the update.

* * *

 **Any suggestions are welcome. This is part of my creative writing process and I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read and review my stories. XD**

 **I'm working on my other story and was swamped at work so I'll update in the next couple of days ;)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	6. Chapter 5

**I totally appreciate all your reviews! 36 reviews in only a week! You guys are so awesome! It makes me inspired to make more stories and I always end up overthinking what I write coz I don't wanna disappoint you guys!**

 **I hope you keep following :)**

 **Watashi wa min'na o aishiteimasu 3**

 **Xoxo Lexi 1989**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE**

 **HOTARU'S POV**

 ****FLASHBACK MAY 2018****

Judge: Ms. Imai and Mr. Hyuuga, you are in this case, free to go.

I gave Natsume a hug and thanked the judge. At last, we were free from the bonds our scheming family had imposed on us. Natsume helps me out with my coat and notice Kazumi at the back of the courtroom talking to a pale faced Narumi and a familiar looking guy in a hoodie. Kazumi catches me looking and dismisses his company. Narumi and the guy in the hoodie hurriedly left the courtroom. I walk towards him with Natsume in tow.

"Yukihara-san, a word?" Natsume looks at me questioningly. I tell him it's ok and he strolls out with his hands in his pockets. Kazumi looks at me expectantly.

"I know she's alive." I said, glaring at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play fucking games with me Kazumi. Don't tell me you forgot who you're talking to. I'm an Imai for fuck's sake. I know how and where to get information." I hissed.

"I don't know what you are talking about Imai-san. We won this case because we proved that Mikan was murdered. If you are somehow implying that she is alive, you do know that it will reverse this court's decision, and put us back at square one, correct?" Damn it. He has a point. Himemiya and Luna will temporarily get released and a retrial will be placed for attempted murder only if Mikan steps up and files a case. Otherwise, Himemiya and Luna will go free.

"I know the truth Kazumi. You can bet your company's stock on it." I muttered and left.

Natsume is waiting for me outside. We got in his car and he drove towards my apartment on the other side of town. He is lost in his thoughts as I am in mine. Thinking of that day 3 years ago. The day that I learned the truth.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK NOVEMBER 2015**

About a month after Mikan's death, I was approached by a blonde guy with eyes as purple as mine. He had a familiar voice, but I don't remember where.

"Imai-san. Please come with me." He was alone.

"How do you know me and why the hell would I go with you?" I glared at him.

"Because, if you don't, I will die with my conscience dragging me down to hell. I've let Yuka down already, turning my back on her when she needed me the most. I don't want to do that to Mikan too." He said sadly. He mentioned Mikan and I knew I couldn't turn him down. He gestured me to follow him and reluctantly I got in his car.

"Mikan is dead." The words cut the silence like a sharp knife. He said nothing for the remainder of the ride but I noticed he was taking me to a hospital. Long Beach Memorial Medical Center. He parked the car and opened the passenger door for me.

"Why are we here?" I asked him. He says nothing and continues to walk while glancing around the corridors.

I follow him into the hospital and he pushes the elevator button for the 6th floor. We walk around the hospital corridors and stop at room 658.

 **ROOM 658**

 **Patient: AMANATSU HINATA**

 **VISITORS RESTRICTED TO FAMILY**

He opens the door and the room is dark. The curtains were tightly closed. The only sound I hear is the beeping of a heart monitor. He softly pushes me into the room.

"I will be outside to stand guard. She is heavily sedated so she will not wake. I will come get you in 5 minutes."

I walk slowly to the bed and my eyes fill with tears. I couldn't see her face, but the brown wisps of hair peeking from the bandages on her head gave her away. It really was Mikan, she is alive. Her breathing is even and she looks peaceful sleeping. All this time, we had thought she was gone forever. But she was here all along. I sit down next to the bed and take her hand in mine, careful not to wake her.

"I'm sorry, baka. I'm sorry you had to go through this." I whisper to her quietly. My sobs cause my breathing to go ragged and I fight back the huge wave of tears threatening to pour from my eyes.

"If only you had let me explain." But I knew it didn't matter now.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and look up to see the blonde stranger looking at me.

"We need to go now." He said. I stood up but held my ground. "I won't go without an explanation."

"I will tell you, but not here. This is not the place. Kazumi and Youichi will be here shortly." He said in a panicked voice.

I let him take me out of the hospital and he took me to an obscure café downtown. He ordered two coffees as I sit in silence, glaring at him all the while.

"Talk."

"My name is Narumi Anjou. If you recall, I called you after the Grammy Awards a few months back and spoke to you about Mikan. **(refer to Sakuras & Swords Chapter 10)** I used to know Mikan's mom. But our history is not important now. Mikan's life is more important. Like what Kazumi has told you. She will be in even more danger if we let the public know she is alive. We faked her death so Himemiya would not really kill her. And you must tell no one. Even Natsume should not know. Kazumi-kun has no idea I am talking to you right now. I am only doing this for Mikan. Because somehow I know, it would be better this way."

"How is it better? And how were you able to fake her death? That call from the hospital. No trace of a body. Even Kazumi denied having claimed it. I knew something was fishy."

"Youichi Hijiri is a brilliant man at his young age. He was able to produce a history for Mikan with a new name. Amanatsu Hinata. He is under Yukihara's employment and is now assigned to become a companion of Mikan while she recovers. Beyond that, only time will tell. I implore you to keep this to yourself Imai-san. Right now, Mikan is laid to rest, at least in the eyes of the world. And we must let her lead a new life, as Amanatsu Hinata. She still has her memories, but I will do my best to ensure she does not hate you."

"Why?"

"She has told me everything Imai-san. There was a time shortly after her surgery where she was awake and she has told me of what happened that day. At first, I did not believe. Natsume was my student after all and you were her best friend. I know this is a lot to take in in just a few hours but it is imperative that you keep this a secret. Mikan has decided to stay here in LA despite attempts from her uncle to take her back to Tokyo. If Kazumi finds out that somebody else knows of her identity, he will forcibly take her back to Japan. As much as I would love to be near her, I know she will not be happy there."

"I've heard enough." I stood up to leave.

"Please, promise me you will not tell." He was panicked. He held on to my arm tightly.

"I appreciate you telling me the truth, and for that, I give you my word. But I also promise you this. I will be looking over her as well. I will not make my presence known. But sooner or later, you will not be able to stop the red strings of fate. I believe it is their destiny that she and Natsume will be together. And I will make damned sure before I leave this earth that they will find each other again." I shrugged his arm off and left. I called a cab and barely got to my own apartment with shaking knees. It took all my strength to walk from the front door to my own bedroom. And it was then I collapsed on the bed that I let go and let my sobs and screams wail into the night.

* * *

 **NATSUME's POV**

'What did I just do?' I stare at the flushed face of Amanatsu. I had just kissed this stranger while thinking of Mikan. She gently placed her fingertips on my lips and stood up. I saw that the door connecting the live room and control booth was now open. Before I could make a move, Amanatsu was already running out the door and leaving the studio. I run after her outside but she is nowhere to be found. Instead I ran into Tono and Shiki.

"Nattie, are you okay? why are you running?" Tono asked me.

"Ama-*pant-pant*-natsu *pant*" I was breathless from all the running.

"What happened to Amanatsu?" Shiki was now on alert.

"I *pant* can't find *pant* her." I know I'm not in the best of shape but I was having trouble breathing.

"What do you mean she's gone? What did you do to her?" His hands are now on my shoulders shaking me. I brush off his hands and shove him aside.

"She ran out *pant* the door when the lights *pant* came on. I tried to run *pant* after her but I lost her." My breathing slowly returned to normal but I was still confused. Why would she run away after kissing me like that?

Shiki started to dial on his phone. "SHIT!" he cursed. We all looked to him. "She's turned her phone off. I can't track her. Tono, call the driver, she may have gone back to the apartment."

"I'll take you there. My car is faster." I found myself saying. I feel guilty thinking of Mikan while kissing her. Maybe I hurt her feelings. But what puzzles me is that when I kissed her, I felt like I was kissing Mikan. When I whispered Mikan's name, she said my name back. But, it just isn't possible. Mikan is dead. She's been gone for 3 years.

We pile into the car, me, Tono and Shiki. "Where are you two staying?"

"Eastown apartments." Shiki said.

"That's where I live." I said. Not knowing why I had to volunteer that fact. I drove to the apartment as fast as I could. I was well over the speed limit and ran a red light but I didn't give a damn. All I know is that we had to get there fast. When we got to the apartment, I jumped out of the car, leaving it with Tono. Shiki jumps out of the passenger seat and heads to the entrance.

"Park it then come up Pedo!" I shouted to Tono as we ran to the bank of elevators.

Shiki presses the button for the top floor and we sprinted for their room. Shiki takes forever to get the key into the lock and I was tempted to just break down the door. He finally gets the door open and proceeds into the room.

"AMANATSU! Are you here?" he shouts. "AMANATSU!"

"Amanatsu?" I called out while searching the rooms. Her apartment had the same layout as mine, though mine was on the opposite side of the building.

"DAMN IT!" I heard Shiki scream. I ran towards the direction of his voice and found him in a bedroom. Judging from the things inside the room, I made a safe guess it was Amanatsu's.

"What?" I asked him.

"Her passport and documents are gone."

"So? Do you think she will skip the country? I don't understand." I honestly don't understand why she would behave that way.

*Sigh* "Tell me what happened in the studio." I hesitate. This guy might be Amanatsu's lover for all I know and he might beat the living daylights out of me. I can hold up fine in a fight but not with a man who clearly has been working out.

"I- well – when the lights went out, we sat down and she seemed cold so I asked her to come closer and lean against me so I could keep her warm."

He raises an eyebrow and urges me to continue. "Go on."

"So she leans against me, then suddenly asks me if the person I love makes me happy." His expression changed from worried to surprised.

"And what did you tell her?" he was curious now.

"I said she did, well, the person I loved once did, I told her that she looked a lot like that person except for her hair and eye color. And then she asked me for the name. And when I told her, she kissed me. " I looked sheepish and guiltily at him.

"What was the name?" he asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" it was my turn to cock an eyebrow at him. What business did he think he have with my lovelife?

"What was the name you told her, smartass?" He was pissed now.

"Mikan." He sighed and just took out his phone, dialing a number and walking away.

"Hijiri, try to track her. Something happened and I lost her. Her papers are not in the apartment." He murmured into the phone. He listened to the other end and suddenly went back to the bedroom. Shiki rummaged through a drawer and found what he was looking for after a couple of minutes.

"Well wonderboy, obviously it will show she is here because her tracker is here. She left it in here." He was holding up a small bracelet. The voice on the other end was faint and I couldn't hear it. This situation is definitely getting weirder and weirder. Why would they need to track her?

"Don't alert them yet. They don't need to know. Yet. Let's see if we can find her by sundown. Then we will discuss what we need to do." He ends the call and turns to me. He opens his mouth but before he can speak, my phone rings.

It's Ruka.

"Ruka, I'm very busy right now, I've got a situation." I said, not really wanting to brush him off but being very concise. I was about to end the call when he shouted.

"Natsume, wait!" he shouted.

"This had better be important Ruka." I growled into the phone.

"It's about Hotaru!" Well that certainly caught my attention.

"What happened to Imai?" I feel worried now.

"She's gone."

* * *

Another cliffhanger. I know, I know. XD

So, to sum it all up:

Hotaru has known the truth about Mikan all along.

But now both Hotaru and Amanatsu have gone missing. What happened to them?

Natsume feels guilty about kissing Amanatsu while thinking of Mikan but he wasn't able to explain himself.

Stay tuned to find out what happens next!

* * *

 **Derp1Derp2** \- thank you for following. And yes, I'm fond of cliffhangers LoL XD

 **Anilissa** – We'll all have to wait to see what they both have to say, that is **IF** they ever see each other again ;)

 **chewybillabong** – It would be the former. He's confused right now. It's a bit OOC but I like him that way. XD

 **Nikinora96** – I made it that way since Shiki was a party-pooper in the manga as well (Balcony scene) lol

 **xNatsuMikanx** – Well, I already told you via PM but I am still writing it as I go, so we'll see ;)

 **RavenAcA3** – Ally-chan hope u enjoy this chapter lol.. and it ends with another cliffhanger lol XD

 **frozenbutterfly** – well, she's gone now so let's see what happens next?

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL OF YOU FOR FOLLOWING!**

* * *

 **Sometimes I feel like I'm stuck after writing a chapter and I totally appreciate if you throw suggestions my way XD**

 **So don't be shy, PM me! LoL**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you by the way for your awesome reviews! I love you guys!**

 **Without further ado, I give you chapter 6**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **MIKAN'S POV**

 **DUSK**

' _I don't know what came over me. I panicked. I had just kissed the man I love. And he was getting married to my best friend in a month. I am a terrible person. I don't know if I can face them knowing what I have done was unforgiveable. He said he loved me. Well, the old me. And yet he kissed me back when I listened to my heart instead of my brain and ambushed him._ ' I took out my phone and hit speed dial 2.

"Amanatsu?" the voice on the other end was surprised.

"You-chan. I need your help." I am crying now.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Where are you?" He sounded worried.

"Can you come get me at—" I looked around the surroundings. "I'm at the park near my old place." In my haste to hide and run away, my feet had unconsciously taken me to a secluded park near my old apartment. Way back then, before I became Crimson Rose.

"Okay. Give me 10 minutes. Does Shiki know where you are?" _Of course he would ask about Shiki._

"No. If he calls, please don't tell him where I am."

"Do you have your tracker on? You know he will ask me to find you anyways." _I thank God I decided to leave that bracelet behind today. I felt that I didn't need it._

"No. I left it at the apartment."I hastily said.

"Good, it will buy you time. Wait for me." Then he hung up.

"God help me." I whispered out loud.

* * *

Youichi Hijiri answers the phone mid-ring.

"Is it done?" the female voice on the other end asks.

"Yes. She's alone and the tracker is not on her." He said curtly.

"Good.. You have an hour before the pick up." She promptly hangs up.

The phone rings and Youichi glances at the caller id then answers it yet again. _'Just in time.'_

"Hijiri here." He says onto the phone and he hears Shiki's panicked voice.

"Hijiri, try to track her. Something happened and I lost her. Her papers are not in the apartment." He said. _'No shit Sherlock.'_ Youichi thought. He looked across the room he was in to a small duffel bag and briefcase he had. Inside were Mikan's passport and other important documents. He had snuck in to Eastown Apartments earlier to get them.

It was a stroke of luck that Mikan didn't wear the tracker bracelet that day. She had told him a couple of days ago on the phone that she felt she didn't need it. And he didn't discourage her from doing so. That was part of the plan.

"You know I'm not in front of a laptop right now, give me a minute Shiki-san." He said. He was in fact in front of a laptop. He just made it to annoy the man. He made a show of typing on the keyboard hard so that Shiki could hear it and then said "She's in her room. That's the location it's showing me."

"Well wonderboy, obviously it will show she is here because her tracker is here. She left it here." I decide to overlook the 'wonderboy' remark.

"Should I tell them that she's missing? They'll be furious, you know. Plus I'm not in town. I won't be able to get back easily. " He asked referring to Kazumi and Narumi.

"Don't alert them. They don't need to know. Yet. Let's see if we can find her by sundown. Then we will discuss what we need to do." That's new. Ever since Mikan had confided to Shiki that night at the hotel, Shiki had to meet with Kazumi and Narumi. He was explicitly told to call whenever anything of significance happens. He files that as a mental note and gets ready to meet Mikan.

"This is gonna be a hell of a long day." He muttered under his breath. He packs up his laptop, and shoves it into the duffel bag. He grabs the duffel and the briefcase before tossing the small cellphone on the bed. He locks the door to his apartment of 2 years. He runs into a convenience store and purchases another small burner phone. He dials a number from memory and makes a short call.

"I'm on my way to her." He knows there will be no response and hangs up. He then makes his way to the park where Mikan is waiting for him.

* * *

Mikan is sitting on a bench in the park when she heard some rustle in the bushes behind her. She turns around and her eyes widen to see a familiar face wearing a menacing scowl. He was accompanied by two bulky men in masks.

"Y-you…" her voice was trembling.

"Surprised?" He asked her. He took two steps towards her while she took two steps back.

"How did you find me Shiki?" she asked.

"I'm not as stupid as that boy to not put a tracker on you at all times." He fingers the small ring on her finger. She recalls he had given it to her shortly after her confession of her true identity. That it was his promise to always protect her. But gone was his soft, fatherly expression. His face now was unrecognizable. The evil glint in his eyes made it evident.

"Why a-are y-you do-ing this?" She asked. Her voice trembling as the tears threatened to fall.

"You don't need to know." He held a cloth to her face. She passed out on the ground in seconds. He knelt down and brushed the hair from her face. Then he took the cellphone from her pocket. He gestured to the two guys who picked her up and carried her to the waiting unmarked van parked across the street from the park.

Shiki threw the cellphone on the ground and smashed it with his foot. He strode quickly to the van and they sped off to their destination.

* * *

Youichi had circled the park 2 times looking for her. On his 3rd round, he saw the smashed cellphone on the ground.

"SHIT!" he shouted. He reached into his pocket for the burner phone.

"She's gone." He said. He waited for the voice to answer.

"What the fuck do you mean she's gone?" He cowered at the sound of her icy tone.

"I found her phone on the ground, smashed to pieces. Whoever it is, they got to her first." He could hear typing in the background, then a series of beeps.

"You were supposed to be her security detail." She said coldly.

"I know. I'll see what I can dig up on the nearby security camera footage."

"No need. I'm running them now. You need to come in." She was sounding rushed now.

"Where?" He didn't know where to go to get to her. They had never met. Only spoke through burner phones.

"I already have chopper 1 on the way there to you. You'll know it when you see it." She hung up on him then.

He waited for about half an hour when the sound of whirring chopper blades invaded the silence of the park. He knew there wasn't a flat patch of grass big enough for a helicopter to land on in this place. He jogged quickly, following the sound of chopper blades. He saw it faintly in the darkness. A rope ladder is thrown down and he climbs up quickly. He is surprised to find Narumi and Kazumi in the chopper. Narumi looked tired like he hadn't had a good night's sleep for more than a month. Kazumi is tight lipped and glaring at him. He takes a seat across from Narumi and secures himself with the seatbelt. Narumi passes off a headset to Youichi and sets him on the same channel as Kazumi and himself. Youichi braces himself for a string of curses that he expects to come from Kazumi but is greeted with silence. Kazumi's glare however, was still directed at him.

"I'm sorry." Youichi started the conversation.

"I had expected so much from you Hijiri" Youichi winced when Kazumi used his last name. The venom in his voice was clear. He was furious.

"Imagine my surprise when I am told that aside from Shiki Masachika, somebody else knows of the identity of my niece." He now glares at Narumi. "and then I get a call from a certain young woman providing me information. Information that only you two would know." He turns back to Youichi with a vengeance.

"I already said I'm sorry. I felt you were too harsh on her. I wasn't in it for the money. Well, maybe a little. But I cared about her too. She's like the sister I never had. Like family I never had." Kazumi's expression softens slightly at the mention of family, but again changes to a scowl.

"I swear if something happens to Mikan…." Kazumi started.

"She'll be okay. We'll find her." Youichi interrupted.

"You'd better pray that be the case." Kazumi turns his headset off and massages his temples. The turn of events had turned into a nightmare.

They endured the rest of the ride in silence. Not knowing where their destination was. Narumi was dozing as he was dead tired. Youichi was looking out the window trying to find an idea of where they were. Kazumi just had his head in his hands his expression full of worry. Youichi came alert when he felt the helicopter descending. He peered out the window and could see desert for miles. Then suddenly they were at the Grand Canyon. The helicopter was descending until it reached an opening in an obscure part of the gorge, far from the main waterways and roads. The pilot expertly maneuvered the helicopter sideways, as if executing parallel parking with a car. They were enclosed in darkness for a full minute while the helicopter blades shut off. No one dared to bate a breath. Then lights came on on the sides of the cavern leading to a deeper dwelling inside the opening.

"Please disembark from the aircraft and follow the lights. She will be waiting there for you." The pilot said as he opened the helicopter and assisted the three passengers step out of the helicopter.

Narumi and Kazumi stepped down first each bringing briefcases followed by Youichi who was bringing Mikan's duffel and his own briefcase. Kazumi paid close attention to the lights, noticing that every light they passed would shut off and then another would light up just a few metres away from where they were. They walked for a good ten minutes before they reached a steel doorway. Youichi looked around and found no way of entrance. There was no handle, no keypad to put in a code, no slot or opening they could pry. He scratched his head looking at his companions.

"I got nothing." He said.

Narumi pointed to a small pinpoint of light just above the door. It looked to be a small camera. Youichi waved his hand in front of it. The door opened and they walked in. The room was filled with the latest computer equipment, GPS tracking, things that you could only see in fabricated spy movies. But the difference with the movies and from where they are is that here, the equipment was all real. There was a big screen in the middle of the room and a lone large office chair. The person in the chair swiveled around.

"It took you three long enough."

Then Narumi, Kazumi, and Youichi came face to face with Hotaru Imai.

* * *

 **Sooooooo surprises and a sort-of cliffhanger if you guys didn't think of it yet while reading LoL.**

 **I was at work when this suddenly popped into my mind.**

 ***PLOT TWIST* I know everybody or almost everybody was thinking that Mikan was with Hotaru.**

 **RavenAcA3** – Allychan! This will give you a gist of what's happening, not all of it though, but I think you guys may already have an idea.

 **Derp1Derp2** – She sort of did, after the reveal from the previous chapter, but you know they didn't get to her in time.

 **Anilissa** – Anilissa-chan! I know, Natsume and Hotaru are geniuses in their own right, but I figured it would be a lot less thrilling if they are able to figure it out right away ;) and we now know Hotaru's around. But the question is, where did Shiki take Mikan?

 **chewybillabong** – better hold on to your seat, coz the ride is just beginning ;) and yeah Hotaru was supposed to be with Mikan but I decided to make the story more exciting XD

 **Nikinora96** – Shiki really is a partypooper huh? LoL We're not used to Shiki and Himemiya being the bad guys in the manga so I decided to twist things up a bit ;)

 **frozenbutterfly** – I know right! And you don't have to wait any longer! Here ya go, enjoy!

Shoutout to my friend **xNatsuMikanx** – Thank you for all the encouragement. Enjoy the PLOT TWIST! LoL

Also to **KitsuneSenpai18** – Thank you for your kind words :)

 **A very big thank you to everyone who followed, and set** _ **Sakuras & Swords**_ **and** _ **Crimson Rose**_ **to your favorites.**

 **An even bigger thank you to those who followed and set me as a favorite :D**

 **Be sure to check out my latest fanfic 'Delicious Taboo' (it's something different and it's M rated [fair warning given])**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite, Leave a Review!**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking long to update this loves, had to yank the lappy away from my real life Natsume in order for me to work on this. We have only 1 lappy and he was being a jerk and hogging it to watch anime on. LoL**

 **And did i mention I love you guys so much for following, setting this as a favorite and reviewing? :D**

 **Anyways.. this is a short chappie just to keep you guys up to date.. sort of..hahaha**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"It took you three long enough" Hotaru Imai said rolling her eyes.

"What is this place Imai-san?" Narumi inquired looking at all the screens scattered across the room. He was about to touch a shiny knob on one of the contraptions when Hotaru slapped his hand away.

"Do not touch anything." She said with a glare. "This is my lab. One of many located all around the world. It is meant to be hidden as it is for my personal use only."

"Why did you bring us here?" Kazumi tried to put an authoritative tone but failed miserably. His voice a mere squeak in the big room.

"I brought you here because you are Mikan's next of kin. And as we all know, that idiot Hijiri failed to get to her in time and she is currently missing." An icy cold glare was directed at Youichi's direction before her lavender eyes swiveled to the screen which flickered with security camera footages.

"I know it was you who called about Mikan. How did you find out? And how do you know Youichi?" Kazumi once again spoke up.

"It doesn't matter how I found out Yukihara. What we need to focus on is finding her." Her eyes never leaving the screen. "I also offered Hijiri double the amount you pay him to be her security detail. To which he failed." Youichi winced as Kazumi hit the back of his head with his hand.

"OW!"

"Hitting him won't bring her back to us. Can you please stop fighting and listen to me?" She was now giving them her 'Don't-you-dare-defy-me' tone. I have already called in the others and they will be here shortly. They need to know the truth and they can help us find her.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Kazumi was furious now. "IT WILL ONLY PUT HER LIFE IN DANGER!"

"Her life is already in danger Kazumi-kun. The more people we have together, the faster we can find and save her." Narumi said wisely. Never once regretting his decision to tell Hotaru the truth.

* * *

 **ROUGHLY AN HOUR AGO**

The remaining members of the squad had received an email and were waiting for their rides.

Sumire glanced at her phone, reviewing the email she received. She had to leave Paris fashion week and Imai would have to pay her for her lost income but she knew it wouldn't matter. If it was about Mikan, then she would gladly go to the ends of the earth for her.

 **FROM: IAmTheIceQueen**

 **TO: Sumire_fashiongoddess ; Anna_theIronChef ; Nonoko_TheNextBestChemist**

 **HIGH IMPORTANCE**

 **Need you girls to come. It's about Mikan. Airplane and Chopper pick up in 1 hour as follows:**

 **Sumire - Imai tech industry Paris, hangar 1, Imai tech Private charter 2.**

 **Anna and Nonoko - Imai tech industries building L.A., helipad 1, chopper 1**

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN RUKA'S APARTMENT**

 **"** What the hell is going on Ruka? Why is everybody missing?" Natsume was pacing furiously across the living room.

Ruka had his head on his hands on the couch being consoled by his ex band-mates and friends when his cellphone rang. He fumbled when he saw the caller id and quickly answered the call.

"HOTARU!" Everybody froze. "HOTARU WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE YOU?" Ruka was screaming on the phone worried for his fiancée.

"I'm fine Ruka. Is Natsume there?" Ruka was shocked. He was worried about the love of his life going missing and the first thing she asks is if Natsume was with him.

"Yes he is here. Everybody is here. We are all worried because Amanatsu, you and Shiki are missing. But what happened?" He asked.

"Shiki is missing too?" She asked. She was talking to someone from her end. He was getting exasperated now. He couldn't understand her at all. "Get to the Imai Tech helipad now."

"I won't go until you tell me." He said for the first time defying her. He know he would pay the price later.

"Just go now. I will explain everything when you all get here. Two choppers are waiting there for you." Then she promptly hung up.

Everybody was staring at him waiting for him to say something.

"We've got to go." And they all shuffled out the door.

They got to Imai Tech and boarded the helicopters waiting for them, along with Anna and Nonoko who refused to say anything.

* * *

 **HOTARU'S PERSONAL LAB 4 HOURS LATER.**

Ruka and everybody else finally arrived and found Sumire, Hotaru and the 3 gentlemen in the laboratory. Hotaru had begun to explain to them the truth about Mikan when Natsume blew his fuse and grabbed Kazumi by his collar and pinned him to the wall.

"YOU BASTARD. SHE WAS THERE ALL THIS TIME AND YOU KEPT HER FROM ME!" His grip was like a vise on Kazumi's neck, holding him up. Kazumi was frantically clawing at his hands to get down and the guys scrambled to prevent Natsume from choking him to death.

Hotaru slapped Natsume again. "This is not the time for you to be angry. You can be angry at him and at me for keeping the truth from you once we found her. Her life is already in danger now if we don't find who took -" She was quickly interrupted by Sumire who was busy on the master computer.

"Hotaru, you have got to see this." Sumire was a fashion model but she was also a whiz at tracking people and their whereabouts. She typed a few commands on the screen and a news broadcast came up.

* * *

 **This is Cristina Alesci, CNN correspondent for CNN Breaking News. Chaos erupted from the Federal Correctional Institution in Los Angeles California where one of two detainees pending deportation, was found dead in her cell. Luna Koizumi, jailed last May 2018 for the murder of Mikan Sakura Yukihara, heir to one of Japan's top 3 technological companies, was found dead by prison guard on duty Ken Smith during the morning rounds. They are currently conducting an autopsy on the body and have yet to release a statement on the matter. Koizumi was an accomplice to the murder of the Yukihara heir along with Himemiya Hyuuga. Warden of the prison facility has also reported that Mrs. Hyuuga, from Japan's number 1 technological producer, Hyuuga Technologies, has indeed instigated a prison break and has yet to be captured. She is now a wanted criminal and a nationwide APB has been released. More information will be provided once released.**

* * *

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

 **MIKAN's POV**

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I panicked when I opened my eyes and only saw darkness. Whoever took me had put a blindfold on me. I also can't move my hands and feet. I was tied up and bound to a chair.

Then it all came back to me. I was at the park waiting for You-chan when Shiki came. Why was he doing this? I tried to undo my restraints but they were too tight. Then I am suddenly blinded when someone takes off the blindfold. I squint my eyes at the sudden brightness and realize I don't know where they have taken me. I look around slowly to take in the view. I am near the beach. I can smell the ocean air and hear waves clashing with the shore in the distance.

"Good. You are awake now." I turned to the sound of my voice and I see Shiki with a menacing smile on his face.

"It's about time. You have been nothing but trouble for me Mikan Sakura Yukihara." I feel a gun pointed to the side of my head and I looked up at the person holding the gun. I come face to face with Himemiya Hyuuga.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN... CLIFFHANGER - AGAIN.. XD**

 **stay tuned to find out what happens next ;)**

* * *

 **I totally appreciate the love you have given me for those awesome reviews and I am super happy you loved my plot twist.**

 **frozenbutterfly** \- to answer your question, no. I dont think Mikan is an idiot. She is just too selfless and nice for her own good. Which causes her to get into a lot of trouble.

 **xNatsuMikanx** \- Thank you so much my friend! Perhaps the near ending might get a plot twist, i'm still figuring things out myself ;)

 **Derp1Derp2** \- like i mentioned, I am fond of cliffhangers lol. it's much more exciting this way. Like with tv shows, you gotta stay tuned to find out :D

 **RavenAcA3** \- Ally-chan! It was unexpected to me too! hahaha i write this up as I think it up so I'm glad you liked it :D

 **chewybillabong** & **Anilissa** \- Shiki's actions will be explained on the next chapter. :D

 **Nikinora96** \- Niki-san I know right?! XD , i started with a rom-com and now added action to it. It just seemed right in my head .LoL totally unexpected for me too haha

 **Thank you all for keeping up with my stories. It inspires me to make a lot more :) In fact I got ideas already but I'm holding off a bit on chaptered stories till I finish this and Delicious Taboo. Be sure to check out my oneshot You Belong With Me. Another oneshot is on the works related to that one. Follow and Favorite to be updated ;)**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely and awesome readers, followers and reviewers! I am really sorry it took a while for me to update Crimson Rose. I've been busy at work and was down with the flu the past couple of days.**

 **I won't keep you from it much longer but fair warning the end is almost near.**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

 **Chapter 8: Dreaming of You**

* * *

 **MIKAN's POV**

I felt the sharp sting of metal against my skin. Himemiya had slapped me with the gun she was holding. And she laughed menacingly. Her laugh was so evil it made me shiver in fear. Then she slapped me on the other cheek. I felt the blood slowly drip from the wound the gun had created on my face. I feel nauseous. The smell of blood is heavy. I flinched and closed my eyes as I see her raise her hand again, but I didn't feel anything. I open my eyes to see Shiki gripping her arm.

"That's enough Himemiya." He said. She rolled her eyes as he let go of her hand.

"You're such a softy Masachika. She's going to die anyway, why don't you let me have my fun?" She made it sound like I was a toy to play with.

"The plan is in progress. There is no need for further violence." He said. His eyes darting quickly to me. For that brief moment, I felt his old presence again. The Shiki who cared about me, who was like a father to me.

Himemiya left the room and Shiki resumed his previous position lying on a small wooden cot. He waited five minutes before he stood up, went to the far corner of the room where a table was located and dug on the soil below it. He took out a funny looking phone and dialed quickly. His eyes were on the door.

"It's Masachika. Coordinates: 11.49417 °N 123.17944°E." I could barely hear what he was saying.

"I have her. But I also have guards watching 24/7. 20 guards total. The prisoner is also here. You have 48 hours." He promptly hung up and stashed the phone in the hole he dug up. Making sure the disrupted soil looked natural.

"Mikan." I looked up at him. "I know you're confused. And I'm sorry if I had to do what I did. I have my reasons." He knelt down in front of me, holding up a glass of water to my lips. I refused to drink it. It could be laced with poison.

"Why should I trust you?" My voice was hoarse and my throat was parched. I was thirsty but I resisted. He sighed.

"It's such a long story Mikan-chan." He used the nickname he always calls me when he is serious.

"I've got time. Apparently I've got 48 hours before you kill me right?" I said defiantly. I wasn't gonna die not knowing anything.

"When Himemiya was imprisoned, she still had ties to the outside world. She used her power and connections to know what was going on regarding her empire. She did her research and she found out you were alive. Regardless if you weren't with Natsume and you were under a fake name, she feels threatened by your presence."

"What is your part in this?" I asked him.

"Himemiya made sure I would cross your path one way or another. I know her from back then. I was part of her action team. We were an assassination team that was used to take out her enemies. However, I was also your father's friend and I refused to play a part of the plan when she schemed to kill him. I left the team, my conscience no longer taking the burden and started a new life. Turned over a new leaf as you might say." He gave me a sad smile at that memory.

"I fell in love and got married but Himemiya found me, like she always does when people escape her grasp. Just like how she found you. On the same day that I found out that my wife was pregnant with our first child, Himemiya came to the house. She threatened to kill my wife and my unborn child if I didn't come back to work for her. I was powerless." Tears were flowing on his cheeks and my heart ached for him. All traces of anger were gone from me.

"Forgive me Mikan-chan. But don't waver in your trust in me. I have a plan. We still have 48 hours. Just let me pretend and don't give Himemiya any clue, okay? I'm sure your friends will come for you." He whispered softly. I nodded and fatigue overcame me, I dozed off a bit in the chair with my head drooped in my chin. And even now, in the face of imminent death, stuck here in the middle of God knows where, not knowing if I will ever see my loved ones again, I dreamt of Natsume.

* * *

 **NATSUME'S POV**

I pace this goddamn laboratory in the canyons just as I had paced in Ruka's living room. Mikan is alive. She was in my arms, but I had lost her once again. And maybe this time forever. I run my hands into my hair messing it up for the nth time today. Hotaru was calmly sitting on her chair, eating crab roe sushi and doing exactly nothing. It made me furious.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND EAT AND DO NOTHING?" I shouted at her. I wanted to strangle her like what I did to Mikan's uncle. Regardless if she saved me she was so calm, you would think we were just at a party hanging out.

"AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE FORMULATING SOME KIND OF PLAN?" I screamed once again as my previous outburst was only acknowledged by a shrug.

"I'm waiting for an important call." Was all she said.

"FUCK HOTARU. WHAT DO YOU FUCKI-" My scream was cut off by the her screen beeping and a loud ringing noise.

"Satellite call, I'm starting a trace right now Hotaru." Sumire called out. She was madly typing on the keyboard. Everybody else seemed frozen from where they were either sitting or standing.

Hotaru dropped the plate she was holding and it shattered on the floor. She quickly swiveled in her chair and faced the PC monitor. Her fingers quickly travelling across the keyboard. A map of the world came up on the screen as Sumire was trying to trace the call. I had seen enough tv shows to figure that one out.

 ** _"It's Masachika. Coordinates:_** ** _11.49417°N 123.17944°E_** ** _."_** Shiki's voice was scratchy but I recognized it. Hotaru nodded to Sumire who immediately faced her own screen and began typing furiously.

"His coordinates match. Call trace indicates they're in an uninhabited island in the Philippines. Himamylan Island. Running a quick research on the island mapping and environment now. 3d scale will be up shortly." Sumire said after a few seconds before she turned back to her screen.

 **"I have her. But I also have guards watching 24/7. 20 guards total. The prisoner is also here. You have 48 hours."** The transmission cut off and there was eerie silence for roughly 30 seconds. Only the sounds of fingers tapping on keyboard remains. Sumire was finally done with Hotaru finishing a second later. She turned to face us, her face undecipherable.

"Hijiri, Natsume, Koko, Tsubasa, and Ruka will come with me as an extraction team. The rest will stay here and assist." She said. She swiveled to where Sumire and the rest of the girls are.

"Shouda, you are on comms. Nonoko, take over my post here at command and be my eyes and ears while I fly. Anna, you will come with us and be our medic. "

Yuu suddenly spoke up, fearing for his ex-girlfriend whom he clearly still has affection for. "Are you sure you guys will be ok? I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Oh please Yuu, you just don't want Anna to get hurt too." Sumire teased him while Yuu and Anna blushed. "Besides, don't you remember what I told you guys the first time we met?" The guys shook their heads.

"You should never underestimate THE SQUAD." Sumire said as she flipped her perfectly done hair and went back to her work. **[A/N: Refer to Sakuras & Swords Chapter 5].**

"How did Masachika end up working for you?" Kazumi narrowed his eyes at Hotaru.

"He does not work for me. He came to me after I hired Mikan to sing at my wedding. He confessed his ties to Himemiya to me and wishes Mikan no harm. I gave him a satellite phone to call me in case anything happened. So when Ruka told me over the phone that Masachika is also missing, I figured it had something to do with Himemiya which was confirmed by news of her prison break." She replied. She then went on to tell us that she had anticipated this somehow, which explains her disappearance. She had wanted to talk to Mikan away from prying eyes, therefore tasking Hijiri to cut the power that day at the recording studio and to get to Mikan. However, Mikan had fled and Himemiya had Shiki take her along with her goons.

"We can rest for a few hours and then we will fly out." We (the extraction team) all looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Wait a minute, Hotaru, what do you mean by you flying? What exactly are we going to ride on? It probably takes like half a day or more to get from here to the Philippines." Koko told her.

"That's if you take a passenger plane, Koko! You're taking _Cool Blue Sky_ **."** Anna said as if talking about the obvious. She rolled her eyes.

"Say what now?" I said. Anna gave out an exasperated sigh and led us to a room from one of the doorways. Just how big is this lab anyway? We go into a cavern like room and then somebody switched on the lights. Tsubasa let out a long whistle. This room was filled with different aircrafts. There were at least 4 or 5 different kinds from Gulfstreams to Cessnas. Hotaru led us to a pitch black craft that looked like something I had seen before in the movies.

"Hotaru?" Tsubasa asked. "Is that what I think it is?" She nodded.

"Boys, meet my baby Cool Blue Sky."

"Is it the one they used in the X-Men Movies?" Koko was jumping up and down like a little boy. She nodded again.

I nudged Ruka. "Did you know about this?" and he only shook his head.

"I know she collects something, I didn't know high end airplanes was her fetish." He whispered to me. Not quiet enough though since he got hit by the Baka Gun.

"Are you girls mutants or something?" Koko asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Of course not. Hotaru is just, well, being Hotaru. She has the money to buy stuff. But she's not like any other girl who would just go shopping for clothes or even expensive cars. She likes planes and flying stuff." Anna held up two hands in the air as if that piece of information was general knowledge.

"If you guys are done drooling, I suggest you rest up. I have a few guest rooms you can prepare in. You will have to bunk two on two of course. Girls, you know where your quarters are." The ice queen turned and left.

"Why do the girls have their own quarters and we need to buddy up?" Koko complained. "Sumire, sweetheart, can I be join you?"

"No, i wont be in there most of the time. And i dont want you to mess up my stuff." Koko pretended to pout. Sumire just smacked his arm and went back to her workstation.

"When did she build all this?" I asked to no one in particular.

"She did it after Mikan 'died'. Though she has been developing this area even before that. I believe she was planning on making it a bunker or somewhere to go to in case of a catastrophe or what. We didn't know back then too that Mikan was alive. She must have dedicated this place to monitoring Mikan." We didn't notice Nonoko was with us. She led us out of the "hangar" and led us to another hallway from a different door in the lab. It felt like I had just stepped into a hotel hallway. She gave the guys keys to different rooms. Ruka was bunking with Imai in her own suite, Koko with Kitsu, Tsubasa with Yuu. Kaname with Youichi and Kazumi with Narumi. Which left me. I looked at her expectantly and she led me towards a small walkway at the end of the hall. It branched off to different suites for the girls. Nonoko had her own suite, marked with the letter N and a picture of a beaker, as did Sumire, marked with an S with a picture of a dress and Anna, the letter A with a cupcake below it. The last door had the letter M on it with a picture of a sakura flower. She gave me the key and turned back to go to her own suite.

"She never got a chance to see it when it was finished, so you would be the first to use it." She whispered.

"Before we get her back." I said with resolve. She just nodded and left. I entered the room, it was bright and sunny just like her. I let out a huge sigh. The window was facing out into the grand canyon's view. With the river flowing lazily below.

I laid down on the bed and tried to rest but my mind was racing. ' _I will bring you back Mikan. This time I will definitely come and find you.'_ And I will never let her go ever again. I drifted off to a short nap dreaming of her.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Will Natsume, Hotaru and the rest be able to save Mikan?**

 **Stay tuned to find out ;)**

* * *

 **So basically this is just a filler chapter. Gomen'nasai if it's a bit short.. I am not feeling too good so I will take a hiatus for the next couple of days till I get better. It's the rainy season here and I was caught in a couple of rain showers making my condition a bit worse. I'm being forced to go on a "technology ban" so no phones unless its work related and no lappy. My real life Natsume's orders :( (Why are they always so bossy? LoL)**

 **This just explains Shiki's actions from the previous chapter and Hotaru's disappearance. And also gives out how everything ties up together. The end may be near. It all depends if they can save Mikan or not from the evil clutches of Himemiya and her greed.**

 **And also, to explain, Hotaru is a very wealthy and intelligent person. She designed this lab hidden in the Grand Canyon as a hideaway for her collection of high end planes but the girls except for Mikan have already been there which explains why she had built them their own suites. ;) how I wish I had a friend like that hahahaha**

* * *

 **Review Answers Corner!**

 **RavenAcA3** – Ally-chan! Thank you so much for following! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit low key and I tried (not really sure if I did it justice) to insert a little humor into it. With all the seriousness that's going on hehe and yes Himemiya is a bit of a jerk/bitch here.

 **frozenbutterfly** – here is your much awaited update :) I haven't checked out 'The Raven Bride' yet but I'll be sure to read it once I get better. Thank you for your feedback by the way for the other stories I posted. I'm sorry about making you feel so bad about 'I'm Sorry' but I guess I got the reaction I wanted from those who read and reviewed. Thank you for supporting me and my stories. :) I have a couple of new ideas but I'm doing a techno-ban so I might get them up in a couple of days. I'm taking your suggestions about teacher-student /boss-secretary kind of story into account. I wouldn't want to make one with the same ideas of those that posted those kinds of stories before me, so as usual, I'm gonna put my own original twist to it. ;)

 **Anilissa** – This chapter explains how Himemiya got out of prison :D Mikan was blindfolded but Shiki took it off. :D Hotaru and the rest have 48 hours to get to her. So hopefully I feel better in 48 hours too so we can see what happens ;) thank you for the well wishes via PM :D

 **Nikinora96** – Niki-san! Yes I guess it sorta was a bridge LoL. I never thought when I started Sakuras  & Swords and Crimson Rose that it would come to this *from rom-com to Action* hahaha.. But I really am glad that all of you guys liked it.

 **xNatsuMikanx** – hey there my friend! :D I'm not sure if Shiki's confession counts as a plot twist but I will let you be the judge of that XD haha.

 **For those of you who haven't read my one shots. You may want to check them out :) (Just click on my profile and check out my stories)**

 **I would also like to address the reviews on my most recent oneshot "I'm Sorry." Since I can't really update it coz it is like I said, a oneshot.**

 **I am particularly pleased to receive the reviews I did, because (and I am sorry I made some of you guys cry) it means I succeeded in my quest as a writer. I started reading stories in this page a couple of weeks ago, because I am so addicted to the manga and frustrated that the anime only has 1 season. Seeing it has been 10 years since the last episode of the anime, im pretty sure there wont be a second one. T_T (we could always hope though, right?).**

 **I started writing because I got inspired with all the writers here and I wanted to put my ideas out into the world. I am that passionate with writing as with reading. I cry a lot too, when I read stories like that and I am thankful I have been able to touch your lives with my writing :)**

 **Though I know there may be some upset of how I depicted Natsume there as a bit OOC (sleeping with women) etc but I guess I just wanted to say that that was intended because I wanted it to portray the reality of life. No matter how much you love a person, there will really come a time that you make mistakes. Most fanfics depict him as such, more explicitly I might add. A guest commented that if he was too busy to spend time with Mikan, why didn't she go back to work anymore. So the gist of the story is that she was sick. I didn't really say it there but I will say what I said to Anilissa through a pm, that before that drunken incident with Natsume, she was diagnosed with cancer. She kept it to herself. Mikan being Mikan, didn't want anyone to worry about her. She was always that selfless. And when she found out Natsume was cheating on her, she still loved him. But it made her depressed until her health deteriorated.**

 **And I totally agree with Animaddict, Ambition sometimes will make you blind with what is important. Which is why, it also serves as a lesson for those who have high ambitions in life. It is never wrong to dream and to work hard to achieve them. But keep your feet grounded. And always remember that without the support of those who love you, you would not be where you are right now.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed _I'm Sorry_ as well as my other oneshots _'You Belong With Me'_ and _'Realize'_ **

**Let me know what you think.**

 **Suggestions, Reactions, Compliments and Critics are welcome**

 **just say the criticism in a nice way please? ;)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review :)**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

 **P.S. I'll be up and running in a couple of days. (I hope)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I soo hate myself. I had finished this chapter yesterday (at work) and forgot to send it to my personal email. (We're not allowed to bring pen/flash drives to work) so I had to write this chapter all over again :( Also I had been to a friend's birthday party and came home a bit tipsy and slept for 15 hours then went to see a couple of movies.. haha.. so apologies for the late update.**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: ALL APOLOGIES**

 **NATSUME'S POV**

Hotaru tossed two guns in my lap which made me jump. I looked up at her, confused. So did the rest of the extraction team when she did the same to them.

"Taser guns. It will render any opponent you face incapacitated temporarily via an electric shock. I won't let you guys go in defenseless, but unlike your fucked up grandma, I don't want to put any blood on our hands either. Besides, what did you think those holsters on your hip are for?" She asked, her voice clearly annoyed but her face as stoic as ever.

She tossed us the rest of the gear. Earpieces for communications, Kevlar vests with mini camera attached, night vision goggles. Everybit of fancy tech that you could see in action movies. We went through the plan one more time before leaving.

"Ok, so Hotaru will land in the ocean about a quarter mile away from the island and take you nearer through water. Once there, we will be your eyes and ears so listen to everything we say." Sumire started.

"Yes mother." Koko replied earning him a smack to the head.

"We already determined there are two huts there. One must be for Mikan – established by the stationary dot since we started checking the heat signatures." She pointed to the screen where a 3d model of the island was displayed. There were red dots everywhere depicting the humans. We counted 23. Exactly the correct number of guards plus Himemiya, Shiki and Mikan. Only one was rooted to the same spot. The rest were moving about the tiny island.

"You will be dropped off, here" She pointed to an opening far from the tree line at the farthest end of the island. "Any red dots come your way and we will warn you."

"There are also small vials of glass pills in your Kevlar pockets. You will see they are clear. Those are non-toxic, sleep inducers. Throw them at your enemy and in seconds, they should fall asleep for roughly half an hour. Be careful not to be too near so that you won't get affected too." Nonoko added.

"Hotaru and Anna will remain on standby in Cool Blue Sky. Natsume and Youichi, your goal is to get to Mikan as quickly as possible. Ruka, Koko and Tsubasa, you will be their back up. We will try to take out the guards and Himemiya first before getting to Shiki and Mikan. Once you have them Cool Blue Sky will be airborne and waiting for your signal. She'll drop a bit and enough for you to climb in and we'll be back here."

"Ok, let's go." Hotaru murmured quietly. I averted my eyes as Sumire came to Koko and kissed him. Yuu was also at Anna's side in a flash to give her a tight hug. Hotaru led us to board the aircraft and we all buckled in. Anna and herself were in the pilot's chairs busy with the buttons and knobs.

"Cool Blue Sky, hatch is open and you are clear for take-off." Sumire's voice cut the silence and I could feel the whirring of the engine of the craft come to life. I closed my eyes. I was never fond of flying. Especially during take-off. That sudden jolt would sometimes make me nauseated, not that I would ever puke though. I waited for a jolt that never came.

"Cool Blue Sky, you are airborne and approximately an hour to your destination." Sumire's declaration made me open my eyes.

"Activating blend sequence. Please confirm." Hotaru pressed a couple of buttons on her panel.

"Affirmative, you have vanished." Wow. It felt like something out of a movie.

"How many times have you actually done this?" Koko was quick to ask, still excited.

"This would be the first. But I am a licensed pilot and Sumire is good at technology, not that you knew that." Hotaru's face was expressionless.

With all this ongoing, I had my hands clenched together tightly. _'Just hold on Mikan.'_ I rest my head on my hands and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"We're going to make it." I look up to see Hotaru's lavender eyes staring at me. It startled me because it was different. The Ice Queen looked at me with a soft expression in her eyes. And just as quickly, she had strapped herself back on her seat. The ride carried on in silence. I could feel the aircraft descending and the soft splash it made in the water.

"Get ready guys. Two guards in the treeline about 20 metres apart." Nonoko's calm voice came on the earpiece.

Hotaru maneuvered the craft silently near the sand. We descended the craft and trudged silently in the sand. Taking out the two guards was easy since they weren't expecting company. They were easily tied up with their mouths covered to avoid them from shouting out warnings to the group ahead.

"Next batch of guards is about 50 meters ahead. Roughly 15. That leaves 3 with Himemiya." I nodded to Tsubasa who lead us in the darkness of the treelines. We walked swiftly but carefully. Avoiding stepping on things that would make a sound. We could hear their soft chatter and murmurs as we drew near.

"Use about 5 pills and throw them far. Make sure everybody is down before you proceed." Hotaru warned through the comms. We each drew out a clear pill from the vials in our pockets.

"On the count of 3…" Koko whispered. "1.. 2… 3" We threw our pills and waited. I watched as a guard who had stood up and yawned suddenly fell on the sand. Before the others could realize what had happened or get to him, they all either dropped forward or backwards and lay on the sandy beach. I pointed to the two huts before me. Knowing the one on the far left is where Mikan was. Tsubasa, Ruka and Koko proceeded to the other hut and threw in 3 pills in the window. That was enough to knock out the occupants for at least a couple of hours. I kicked down the door to the other hut and burst inside followed by Youichi.

"Fuck." That one word was enough to send everyone into a frenzy.

"What's wrong?" Nonoko asked.

"Shit! Mikan's not in there!" Sumire shouted. I could hear the footsteps outside and I knew Tsubasa and the rest were running to where we are.

"Tsubasa, hold it." Hotaru's voice was calm but I could sense the stress in it.

"But Natsume an-" He was cut off by Hotaru.

"Stay put."

Youichi and I stood frozen as a guard pointed a heavy machine gun at our head. I recognized him as a personal bodyguard of was dark. My eyes swept the room and saw that Shiki wasn't here either. Where were they?

"Well, well, well, come to visit your dear little Sakura, Natsume?" I turned my head to the sound of the voice and found Himemiya stepping out from the shadows. She dragged a groaning Mikan along behind her by her hair. I could see her tied up by her hands and feet.

"MIKAN!" My eyes lit up with anger. How dare she do this to the woman I love.

"Uh-Uh-Uh." She wagged her finger at me. "Take one step more and I will blow her brains out." She parted her trenchcoat and showed me a gun clipped on a holster on her hip. She took the gun and dragged Mikan to her feet in front of her, pointing the gun to Mikan's head.

"Youichi.. your hand is near your taser gun. When the guard isn't looking, reach for it and use it on him." Hotaru gave him instructions. From the corner of my eye, I see Youichi slowly reaching for his gun. I tried distracting Himemiya for her not to notice but Mikan suddenly spoke up. Youichi and I stood frozen.

"Leave ***sob*** me to die ***sob*** Natsume. You aren't ***sob*** meant for me. You are ***sob*** meant to marry Hotaru. ***sob*** " My heart ached. She hasn't known the truth yet.

"I'm not marrying Hotaru, Mikan. It's you I want to marry. I love you. It's always been you." I looked at her softly, pleading with my eyes for her to believe me.

Himemiya let out a maniacal laugh, throwing her head back. "You? Marry this piece of Yukihara trash? Do not fool yourself my dear grandson. She is not meant to stain the Hyuuga name or empire. She is meant to die." She put the gun again to Mikan's left temple.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE HIMEMIYA! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! I LOVE HER!" I will not let Mikan die. Not tonight.

"But I do, Natsume. I really do. I have the right to prepare my empire for its next heir. No Yukihara will be producing an heir for me. Not now, not ever. "

Things started to happen fast. Youichi sensing the guard was distracted, got a direct shot to the guards chest with his taser gun. He skilfully retrieved the machine gun from the gun's hands and pointed to Himemiya, ready to fire.

"Do not fire. She's using Mikan as a human shield." Sumire was the first to shout out the thoughts echoing in my head. A shot was heard and I see Youichi on the floor clutching his leg. He was shot. The comms unit was bursting with voices. I took it out of my ear. I see Himemiya with the gun pointed to Youichi and I took that chance.

I pounced and jumped on her causing her to let go of Mikan. The three of us fell to the floor along with the gun. I struggled with Himemiya but she got to the gun first. I scrambled to my feet getting in between her and Mikan. I had the Kevlar but she didn't know it. If she shot me, it would leave one hell of a bruise but I would live. She pointed the gun straight at me.

"If that's the way you wanna do it. Looks like I'll have to find a new heir then. Goodbye Natsume."

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the impact of the bullet but found myself lying on the cool sand. Mikan had pushed me to the ground and she was left in the line of fire.

"I love you too Natsume. I'm sorry." her voice was barely a whisper.

Himemiya pulled the trigger and a gunshot was heard.

"MIKAN NO!"

* * *

 **MIKAN'S POV**

Something was wrong. I was woken up by the sound of Shiki's cries. I opened my eyes to see him bruised and battered on the floor. Himemiya's guard was kicking him in the stomach. He looked at me. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed voicelessly. He was then carried off outside and Himemiya came in.

"You are such a troublemaker you little piece of trash." She slapped me.

"You made me go to prison. You think you can escape here alive? Well, think again." Another slap to my face.

"Do you think I am going to let my grandson marry you and let your family take over my empire when I'm gone?" Her eyes flashed and i received another blow to my face.

I felt myself being taken out of the chair and my body ached and was stiff since I was tied up for so long. Himemiya dragged me to a dark corner of the hut. My head was throbbing from all the slaps I received and my vision blurred. The tears fell on their own from my eyes due to the pain. I thought of the people I loved. Natsume, I'm sorry. I love you. If I were to die now, I just wished I could see his face one last time. But I knew I wouldn't. I dont know how long she let me lie on the sand When the door suddenly burst open and the one person I longed to see was standing there. He was there with You-chan.

"Fuck." he said. I wanted to cry out but Himemiya clamped a hand over my mouth. I saw a guard point a gun to them and I tried to shake off the tears blurring my vision and her hand off my mouth but I didn't have the strength.

"Well, well, well, come to visit your dear little Sakura, Natsume?" I groaned as Himemiya stepped out of the shadows dragging me by my disheveled hair.

"MIKAN!" He shouted. He took a step towards us.

"Uh-Uh-Uh." I heard Himemiya say. "Take one step more and I will blow her brains out." There is no way we are coming out of this alive. She drags me up by the hair and I feel something cold on my temple. It was her gun. I had to do something. He has to live.

"Leave ***sob*** me to die ***sob*** Natsume. You aren't ***sob*** meant for me. You are ***sob*** meant to marry Hotaru. ***sob*** " I couldn't help it. I would rather just die than have him hurt because of me. My breath and words came out in between sobs. I hung my head down. I didn't have the strength to hold it up anymore.

"I'm not marrying Hotaru, Mikan. It's you I want to marry. I love you. It's always been you." I am surprised to hear him repeat the words. That day at the recording studio. When he told me it was me that he loved. I struggle to pull up my head and look at him but I couldn't. Just then Himemiya laughed and pulled up my head along with her laughter. I looked at Natsume.

"You? Marry this piece of Yukihara trash? Do not fool yourself my dear grandson. She is not meant to stain the Hyuuga name or empire. She is meant to die." He was looking at me wild eyed and angry at his grandmother. I felt the gun again at my temple.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE HIMEMIYA! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! I LOVE HER!" His words were enough to give me strength. I decided. He must not get hurt.

"But I do, Natsume. I really do. I have the right to prepare my empire for its next heir. No Yukihara will be producing an heir for me. Not now, not ever. "

I heard a groan and I see the guard pointing a gun at them on his knees in the sand. Youichi was now holding the gun and pointing it at Himemiya. But I was in front of her. I looked at Youichi and i willed him to feel my thoughts, how impossible it was. _'Do it. Please.'_ It's the only way to end this. But he shook his head. I felt the gunshot and it made my ears ring. I cry out as Youichi falls to the sand , clutching his bleeding leg. Himemiya had shot him. Then the next thing I know I am on the sand as well. Natsume and Himemiya are struggling next to me. The gun was lying on the sand a little farther away. I struggle to stand with the binds that hold my feet and hands. And then I feel strong arms around me and pull me up to my feet. It was Natsume and he was between me and Himemiya.

My eyes widened at the realization and i automatically looked at his hands. They were empty. That meant..

"If that's the way you wanna do it. Looks like I'll have to find a new heir then. Goodbye Natsume." She said, pointing the gun towards us. This is it. Anytime now, she will pull the trigger.

I pushed Natsume to the floor and close my eyes waiting for the bullet to piece through me.

"I love you too Natsume. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"MIKAN NO!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

 **Another cliffy.. I'm that addicted to them lol..**

 **Anilissa** – I didn't actually play in the rain but yes, you should try it at least once in your life.. it's fun. I was actually caught in a rainstorm when I was on my way home from errands LoL… And yes Shiki ain't that bad.

 **frozenbutterfly** here's the next chappie! This story is almost to the end but I have new ones in the works :)

 **RavenAcA3** – Ally—chan! I know, I just wanted that chapter to be about them. How even though they are far apart they still think of each other. :) and even this chappie is about them still :D

 **Nikinora96** – yes, another plot twist from last chapter. Here it's another cliffhanger haha.. and yes, boys will be boys… LoL

 **xNatsuMikanx** – Hey there my friend! Don't fret about being late in reading.. I know u r busy with work and stuff and I totally understand. :D

 **chewybillabong** – no worries :) School is important and I encourage the rest to follow your example. Studies are definitely important. Work is too. Balance should be achieved and think of it this way: You can treat yourself to a fanfiction binge after everything is done and taken care of. Exams, deadlines, projects, you name it. :D I hope your exams went well!

* * *

 **I won't be shy in case any readers haven't checked out my works yet.**

 **I have 2 more ongoing stories along with Crimson Rose.**

 **Delicious Taboo – M Rated**

 **The Guy Next Door – M Rated**

 **And I have 1 completed story and 3 oneshots. (The first one is not so good though since it was my first fan fic and I didn't stray too much from the manga)**

 **You Are Mine – Completed Rated T**

 **You Belong With Me – Oneshot**

 **Realize – Oneshot**

 **I'm Sorry – Oneshot**

 **Thank you for everyone who left a review and PM'd me. Also those who set my stories and myself as a favorite and followed. You guys inspire me to write more.. :)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. As good as it got, this will be the last chapter for Crimson Rose.**

 **I want to thank everyone who followed and set it as a favorite. Specially those who took their time to review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

 **p.s so that no one gets confused, those underlined lines are voices that Mikan can hear :)**

 **Lines that start and end with ' are thoughts while those that have " are dialogues.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: PAIN and VOICES**

 **MIKAN'S POV**

I am enveloped in darkness. Is this what it feels like to be dead? I can't see anything. I can't open my eyes but I can feel the pain. And I hear voices all around me. Hazy, panicked, rushed.

" _HOTARU! SHE'S LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD! WE NEED TO GET HER TO A HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!"_

'I know this voice. It's Anna's.'

I feel someone pushing into my stomach and I feel like a hammer is being pounded into it. I want to scream but all I manage is a groan.

" _CAN'T YOU MAKE THIS THING GO FASTER? FUCK!"_

'It's Natsume! Does it mean I'm still alive?'

" _I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN, HYUUGA! SHUT UP AND HELP ANNA!"_

'It's the first time I've heard Hotaru so panicked. She's usually so calm.'

The pain intensifies and my thoughts are now jumbled. I feel like the darkness is pulling me down. I feel like I want to let go. But I don't want the voices to leave. I hear my name being called again and again. I feel myself being pulled from one direction to the next. Like a tug of war.

" _Mikan…. Mikan… Hold on Mikan…"_

* * *

 **NATSUME'S POV**

'It seems like all I've managed to do the past few days is pace. Pace Ruka's apartment, Imai's lab, this hospital hallway. I can't stand this waiting.'

I glance at the operating room door and the light is still on. The events of the past few hours are still fresh in my mind. How I was so powerless to save her. How, even in the face of death, she was ready to give up her life for me. When Himemiya pointed that fucking gun at me, all I wanted to do was to protect her. But she had pushed me away and offered her life like it was just nothing.

"FUCK!"

The nurses at the nearby nurse station all jump at my outburst and glare at me with disapproving glances. I glare back. They don't have a person they love with their life hanging in the balance. I am entitled to be mad. My feet are shaking and I feel the fatigue sweep over me. I sit down on a bench in the hallway and put my head in my hands.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Ruka. He's holding a cup of coffee in his hands. I accept it. He sits down next to me and stays silent. His mouth in a taut, grim line. A few minutes after and Hotaru comes to join us.

"I placed Hijiri and Masachika in a room on the third floor. Hijiri's wound has been treated and Masachika is a bit bruised but he'll live." She offers information I didn't ask for. I didn't care about those two. I only care about how Mikan is.

"You should be thankful to the two of them. Because of Shiki, we found her. Hijiri is the reason she is still alive." She said as if reading my mind.

"…"

Youichi was smart enough to time his shot even if he was wounded. He shot Himemiya just a split second before she pulled the trigger. But she was still able to do so with her last breath. Her aim for Mikan's heart missed and hit Mikan in the stomach instead.

"Subaru is one of the best surgeons in the world, Natsume. If anyone can save Mikan, it would be him." Ruka added.

I ignore them. If Mikan dies, then all their efforts, our efforts would have been wasted. Because we didn't get there fast enough. Because the plan wasn't fool proof. It wouldn't matter anymore. I stood up and shoved the cup of coffee in Ruka's startled face. He stood up as if to prevent me from leaving but Hotaru just held onto his arm tightly.

"Let him be." She said. And he sat back down.

I walk around the hospital corridors without a destination in mind. Fatigue be damned. My legs are burning after all the running but I don't give a damn. Everything is the same. White walls, fluorescent lights, the smell of antisceptic heavy in the air. I take turn after turn in the hallway until I come across a door with stained glass. I twisted the knob and went inside. There were small pews and chairs scattered in the room. I knelt at one of the pews and for the first time in my life, I prayed to God to grant my wish.

"Please keep Mikan alive."

* * *

 **MIKAN'S POV**

'I am still enclosed in pain and darkness. I feel like I'm being butchered but I can't do a single thing about it. I want to scream. I want my body to move but I cannot. It feels like this nightmare will never end. Am I already dead? Is this what hell feels like?'

I squirm and try to find the voices of my Natsume and my friends. They're not here. Despite the pain I can hear murmurs. I can hear the sounds of machines beeping.

 _"Doctor, the bullet has been removed."_

 _"Good. Let's stitch her up."_

Pain creeps up again in my stomach. I feel like I'm being stabbed by a thousand knives, over and over again. I want it to end. I want to give up and just let go.

 _"She's out of danger for now, but she's lost a lot of blood."_

 _"Get her to the recovery room. Let's see if she passes the critical period and wakes up."_

The pain subsides and I am left to think by myself. The only sound breaking the silence is the steady beeping next to me. I feel sleepy and my consciousness floats in and out. Nothing but darkness. I will my eyes to open but they won't. I can feel them as if they are tightly sealed shut. I doze until a distant muffled voice wakes me up.

 _"I'm only going to let you in if you promise not to disturb her. She is still recovering." '_ I know this voice. I grew up with this voice. It's Subaru. Hotaru's brother.'

I hear the sound of a door opening and closing, and then footsteps approaching. I feel a warm hand caress my cheek. I feel someone's breath tickling the small curls of my bangs on my forehead followed by a soft kiss. A calloused hand takes my limp one and encloses it. I know it is Natsume. I can hear the small sobs he makes as he speaks to me.

 _"Mikan.."_ 'Natsume.'

 _"Please live, for me… for us.."_ I want to tell him to stop crying but I can't. All I can do is listen to his voice.

 _"I can't live without you Mikan. You are my life."_ He kisses the back of my hand softly and I can feel his other hand brushing away the stray curls on my face.

I struggle to get my body to cooperate with my mind but I can feel the pain slowly creeping back. It wasn't just in my stomach this time but in my chest. I can feel it slowly spreading throughout my body. I feel like the air is being sucked out of me. My chest feels like it's burning. I feel myself slowly surrendering to the darkness. Suddenly, a shrill loud sound invades the silence and his sobs. My heart has flatlined.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*

 _"CODE BLUE IN RECOVERY ROOM 1!"_

 _"Patient is in cardiac arrest! I repeat CODE BLUE IN RECOVERY ROOM 1!"_

Subaru's voice returns in a more urgent manner. Natsume grows panicked, shouting my name.

 _"Hyuuga, you need to go out. Let me do my job!"_

 _"No! MIKAN! NO! I WONT LEAVE HER SIDE."_

 _"HOTARU! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"_

 _"NO! GET OFF ME RUKA OR I SWEAR – OOF! NO! MIKAN! DON'T DIE!"_

 _"Conducting CPR….1…2…3.."_

 _"MIKAN! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!"_

The voices fade farther and farther away from me. And suddenly, I am blinded by a flash of light. When the light fades, I find myself standing inside the room, looking at the alarming scene before me. I see myself lying on a gurney surrounded by people in white coats. Doctors. They were pumping my chest and frantically shouting at each other. I hear pounding from the other side and I see Natsume struggling in Ruka's arms trying to get in to the room. I want to run to him. To hug him and comfort him, to tell him that I'm okay, but my feet are frozen where I am.

I feel a presence next to me and I see a young man with blonde hair and hazel eyes just like mine. He is wearing a very nice suit but is surrounded by a hazy light. He puts his hand on my left shoulder and greets me with a warm smile.

"Hello Mikan-chan."

"Hello, you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" It felt odd having a normal conversation while looking at myself being revived in the same room.

"My name is Izumi, I am your father." I look at him in shock.

"D-dad?" No wonder he looked familiar.

"The one and only." He chuckled.

"Am I already dead?" I look at him with my eyebrows raised.

"No, you're not. I'm here to accompany you." He sat down on an empty gurney and gestured for me to sit down next to him.

"What do you mean?" I am seriously confused now.

"You know how they say the souls of your loved ones come back to get you before you die?" I nodded, thinking of how my mom called out to my Dad before she died.

"Oh, so I really am going to die today?" I couldn't explain what I felt. Did it really feel like this?

"Not yet. Not everyone can do this. You are lucky enough to have been given a chance. You see, you're still at that point where you can choose. If you choose to stay, I won't stop you. Should you wish to come with me, all you need to do is to walk with me into the light." He gestures to a white light emanating to my left.

"Is mom there too?" I was suddenly curious of the light. It was very inviting. It felt like home.

"Yes. She is. She's waiting for me. And for you. But she doesn't want her presence to sway you, which is why I decided to come." If mom was there, then it would be ok, right?

"But if I leave, then I die, right?" I am torn between leaving or staying. Why did I have to do this?

"If you leave, then yes, you leave your human form and your soul will depart from your body. You will leave everything behind, and the pain you are in now will be gone."

I feel a sudden jolt. I feel the pain he is talking about. It was as if my body was made aware of it when he mentioned it. All the while we were having this conversation, the pain was gone and the voices were muted. Now, the pain and the voices were all I could feel and hear.

 _"Injecting1 milligram epinephrine – everyone clear!"_ I feel a sudden surge of electricity on my body. I look at my body and see that they were using a defibrillator on me. It feels like I was hit by lightning (Not that I ever was).

" _200 Joules! Clear!"_ I yelped out loud as another shock shook my body.

"You don't have much time Mikan-chan." He says as he stands up.

 _"Pulse and rhythm check in 2 minutes."_

"I don't know what to do dad."

 _"Everyone clear!" _

"Only you can decide. I cannot decide for you.."

He gives me a quick peck on the cheek and walks towards the light, his hand outstretched, waiting for me to come with him.

I closed my eyes for a second and try to sort out my thoughts. I could leave the pain and be with my mother and father forever. But leaving would mean I would leave Natsume and Hotaru and my friends. Leaving would mean my death. I am torn.

'Should I stay? Or is it really time for me to die for real?'

'Should I be selfish and leave everything?'

'Is it worth it for me to stay on? Not knowing what will become of me?'

'The future is always uncertain. If I go with dad then, I can be at peace. Painless, happy and forever free.'

I gaze at my father's smiling figure waiting for me near the light.

I gaze at the crying figures at the door.

"I'm sorry." I bowed my head down and whispered.

Then I took a step towards my destiny.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Okay, so before you decide to get mad and rip my head off (please don't) I will explain why I ended the story this way.**

 **I want to get your opinions if she should stay or she should go. Also, I noticed not much stories end with a cliffhanger.(counting out those who didn't really finish their stories)**

 **I will be writing an epilogue for closure (because I myself hate open ended stories that leave my imagination running wild.)**

 **Just let me know if Mikan should stay or go :D**

 **A week should be enough to compile everyone's opinions and I can post a week from now ;)**

 **I can also post two epilogues, one for what really happened and I can do a oneshot for the alternate ending.**

 **Let me know if it's a good idea? XD**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **Special thanks to these awesome people who always took the time to review and PM!**

 **I'll only say this once so i wont have to repeat with each shoutout. Please let me know what you suggest, what you feel about how this should really end ;)**

 **chewybillabong -** glad to know exams went well. XD

 **Anilissa** \- sometimes we really have to go with cliche ;) but it's alright.

 **Seiren Rindo** \- thank you so much for following.. :)

 **RavenAcA3** \- the ending is a cliffhanger too XD

 **frozenbutterfly** \- thank you! for supporting and following all my stories (even the sad ones that make you cry)

 **Nikinora96** \- yeah, well Hi-sama and Mikan both got shot. Hi-sama dies directly though, gunshot to the heart. Youichi is good at shooting.

 **xNatsuMikanx** \- well my friend, i know you're busy with work so shoot me a pm or review when you read this ;)

* * *

 **For those who set it as a favorite: Thank you so much!**

 **7angel**

 **KitsuneSenpai18**

 **LalaManaka**

 **MidNightMoon1820**

 **Nikinora96**

 **Opal-Wings1002**

 **RavenAcA3**

 **Sakura Shiragiku**

 **Seiren Rindo**

 **Sesshomaru's Lady 122**

 **SwordBlossom**

 **chewybillabong**

 **dauntlessdemigodtributes**

 **kuroyuki051700**

 **layliaman98**

 **miamu-chan**

 **white Angel 246**

 **xNatsuMikanx**

* * *

 **For those who followed: You guys inspire me to write more .. thank you once again**

 **Amari Mizuki**

 **Anilissa**

 **LalaManaka**

 **MidNightMoon1820**

 **Moonlit Crossroads**

 **Nashi**

 **Opal-Wings1002**

 **RavenAcA3**

 **Roxii Like A Puma**

 **Seiren Rindo**

 **chewybillabong**

 **dauntlessdemigodtributes**

 **foxy-silke**

 **kierayumi**

 **kuroyuki051700**

 **layliaman98**

 **miamu-chan**

 **natsuk0**

 **theblackcat1127**

 **white Angel 246**

 **xNatsuMikanx**

* * *

 **Ja Ne!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	12. Epilogue 1: The Promise Of Always

**So first of all I would like to say, that I changed my mind. Instead of one week, I'm uploading the endings (yes, plural) once done. (Which at this point since you are already reading this, it means they are up.) XD**

 **Secondly, I will not declare which ending is the true ending. Some may say I'm cheating, but here's the thing, I really like both so as you all have your own preferences, I will let you choose your own ending. (Like it or not, I'm crazy like that) LOL**

 **We all have voices - we all can make choices. I just really wanna put both endings out into the ff world :)**

 **Unsurprisingly, only one person has chosen to have Mikan leave, so _xNatsuMikanx_ this is for you, my friend ;)**

 **And if you wanna read the happy ending first, then skip this and move to the next chapter ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

 **P.S. text in italics means it's a flashback.**

* * *

 **CRIMSON ROSE**

 **EPILOGUE 1: THE PROMISE OF ALWAYS  
**

 ** _CONAN (TV SHOW)_**

 ** _Folks, it is with a broken heart that I start today's show with this devastating news. One of our guests in the past year, Crimson Rose, has passed away. If you can recall, she rose to fame through a viral video of her performing here in Los Angeles and she has also graced us with her angelic voice during her appearance on the show._**

 ** _It was said her death was caused by a shooting though no details have been specified. She was brought to a hospital in Japan where she died due to cardiac arrest after surgical procedures were done to remove the bullet. There has been no details as to what she was doing in the Asia Pacific region and as of now, that is the only statement her manager Shiki Masachika has provided. Let us all give a moment of silence for her as she joins the choir of angels in heaven._**

* * *

 **MIKAN**

I stand alone on the grassy hilltop. My white skirt billowing in the wind. My eyes are fixed on the small group of people huddled together, wearing dark suits and black dresses. I am far from them but I can see their faces clearly. Almost everyone is teary eyed. All except one. His beautiful crimson eyes are dull and lifeless. But he doesn't shed a tear.

A group of men lower my coffin into the ground and I can hear their sobs being carried by the wind to me. They throw flowers and huddle together. Seeking comfort from each other. They stay like that for awhile.

* * *

 _"You're still at that point where you can choose. If you choose to stay, I won't stop you. Should you wish to come with me, all you need to do is walk into the light." My father, whom I had never met my whole life, was with me._

 _He told me my mom was waiting for me. But it would mean, I would have to die._

 _"You will leave everything behind, and the pain you are in now, will be gone."_

 _I remembered the feeling of pain. I remembered the shock as the electricity flowed though my body with their attempt to revive me._

 _"You don't have much time, Mikan-chan." He stood up and I panicked._

 _"I don't know what to do dad."_

 _"Only you can decide.. I cannot decide for you." He kisses me on the cheek and walks towards the light. He turns and holds out his hand, waiting for me._

 _I looked at my father._

 _I looked at the crying figures at the door. I knew it was selfish of me to think this, but having lived in pain and heartbreak, I had had enough of it. Living life as Crimson Rose taught me that I needed to love myself. To not let my happiness depend on others. I need to do this for myself and deep inside, something was pulling me towards the light. I couldn't live a lie anymore. Mikan Sakura was no more. She had died years ago. And I knew, this time, I had to go. Where I could be myself again._

 _"I'm sorry." I whispered. Tears fall from my eyes as I take a step towards my father and take his hand._

 _I embraced the warmth of the light and found myself in the arms of my mother and father._

 _"Okaerinasai, Mikan."_

* * *

Raindrops fall and they I see them slowly walking away. But he remains, standing tall near my grave where a fresh gravestone was placed. His dark suit, slowly getting drenched from the rain.

"You know the rule, Mikan. This can only happen once." I look up to see my mother looking at me with understanding in her eyes. I nod and close my eyes.

When I open them, I am standing behind him. His shoulders are sagging. His walls were finally down. I walk up to him just a breath away. I know I'm not supposed to touch him.

 _ **~I'm sure I felt your warm breath on my shoulder~**_

 _ **~the breeze was playing with my mind~**_

"I'm sorry Natsume." I whispered from behind.

"You weren't supposed to leave me, Mikan." His voice was barely a whisper. But it cut through the silence and pierced through my heart.

"I had to go. I needed to be myself again. I couldn't live a lie anymore." I can feel the warm flow of tears escaping from my eyes.

He hung his head and said nothing. Lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't see nor hear me, but I knew he could feel me.

 _ **~I know we had to be apart~**_

 _ **~these thoughts are locked away inside my heart~**_

 _ **~I know you never meant to leave me here behind~**_

He is silent and brooding. The sun has set and the darkness is creeping its way towards us. My parents stood at the top of the hill. I know they know what I am thinking. I was breaking a rule, and I would pay for it. My dad turns his head away and my mom pretends not to see anything. I reach a hand out and caress his face.

 **~And I hoped to find you ~**

 **~standing by my side forever~**

 **~where we would have stayed ~**

 **~for always~**

His eyes adjust to my light, and I know i only have seconds to spare.

"I love you Natsume. Please forgive me."

His crimson eyes are wide with surprise. Seeing me standing in front of him.

"Promise me you will live a happy life for me. Smile. And you will see me soon. Promise."

"I promise."

He reaches out to hug me and I let him. And as quickly as I surfaced into this world, for one last time, with one last touch from the man I love, with one last promise, I disappear and leave in the dark of the night.

 _ **~My love for you has been torn apart, left me stranded~**_

 _ **~left me in the dark. ~**_

 _ **~Love that started out with open doors~**_

 _ **~has been put back into pause~**_

* * *

 _ **~My thoughts of you will keep me going strong~**_

 _ **~I think of you holding on~**_

 _ **~Just one more day I forever crave~**_

 _ **~Always~**_

 **50 YEARS IN THE FUTURE**

I re-appeared at his bedside. He is 75 now. His raven hair is now winter white in color. His face seasoned and decorated with lines from all he has lived through. His voice weak and faltering but his mind still sharp. His words to his children, and his grandchildren can attest to that.

"Mikan. Smile. Remember what I told you about your namesake. Like her, you look ugly when you cry." He chides his firstborn who is in tears, cradling his grandchild in her arms. He knows why I am here. He looks at me with the aging version of his signature smirk. She gives him a sad smile, glancing at a time-weathered picture on his nightstand. It was a picture of me back then. Even in the face of death, he has it in him to tease me.

I had watched silently over him. Always in the sidelines, never to be seen, heard or felt. I shared his pain when he cried because he missed me or the time that my friends consoled him.

I rejoiced in his victories. Like the day he met his wife. The way she cried when he told her our story and accepted that he loved her in a different way. When he named his firstborn after me and told them all stories about me when they grew up. I watched over every little achievement in his life that attested to his promise to me.

Everytime he thought of me, I would know. And now, the time is near. I wait at his side where I always was, as I know the sand in his hourglass is almost depleted. He closes his eyes, and falls into a deep slumber with an eager smile in his face. His chest rises and falls for the last time.

I now see him standing at his bedside, with his back to me. His form back in the age when he saw me last. Silky raven hair, standing tall and proud in a dark suit. The only thing different from back then and now is evidenced when he turned around to face me. His crimson eyes, once dull and lifeless are now alive. And as he promised, he has a smile on his face.

He approaches me.

"I kept my promise." He reports.

"I know." I gave him a knowing look.

"You've been watching?" He is surprised.

"I've never left your side." I whispered.

"What do we do now?" He asks me.

"We go into the light." I take his hand and lead him to the light waiting for us.

"Will you stay with me now?" I can see the fear in his eyes and the tinge of uncertainty in his voice.

"Always."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **T_T while writing this.**

 **But still a sorta happy ending after 50 years :)**

 **I hope you liked it xNatsuMikanx**

 **I really couldn't end it in a very sad way.**

 **The song mentioned in this chapter is "Always" sung by Bryony Alsop. (I do not claim ownership and just thought this goes well with the chapter.**

 **You can watch it on youtube /** **watch?v=cIZbGWweD3Q**

 **If you want the happy ending, I suggest you head on over to the next page!**

 **I thank you guys once again for following me and this story. I have a lot more to come so stay tuned!**

 **You can also check out my other works by clicking on my profile name ;)**

* * *

 **This concludes Crimson Rose**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	13. Epilogue 2: Mystery Solved

**So like I promised.. two endings.. you get to choose.**

 **it's unconventional, i know, but I like things crazy like that rather than have it open ended. It's closure at the same time, we all get what we want ;)**

 **Majority of course wanted Mikan to live. so this one's for all you guys who took the time to review with the "stay" option**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **CRIMSON ROSE**

 **EPILOGUE: MYSTERY SOLVED**

"Everybody put your hands together for Crimson Rose!"

My hands are sweaty again. I grip the microphone. That initial feeling of nervousness of stepping out on stage after a long hiatus makes me stumble but it's a good thing he is right behind me to catch me. I look up into his crimson eyes and I see him give me a playful smirk.

"Even now you're still a klutz, polka." I smack him on the shoulder and give an embarrassed apologetic look to the crowd. I can hear the snickers and chuckles from the audience.

"Good evening everyone. I'm glad you could all join us today for this special event. Let me introduce to you my duet partner for this song tonight, from Sakuras & Swords, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga." Applause greets him as he steps up to the spotlight.

"I have to say though, it's hard to think of a gift to give your best friend on her wedding day when she's rich enough to buy anything in the world." More light laughter erupts from the crowd.

"But as she is the maid of honor, and I the best man, we decided to give them the gift of music." Natsume added holding the mic up to his mouth.

"Hotaru, Ruka, this is for you." Looking at the bride and groom across the room, I see them both give us a soft smile.

The lights dim and the spotlight is focused on us. The intro starts playing.

 _ **[Mikan] ~Time may take us apart, but I will still love you. I promise~**_

 _ **[Both] ~And when the stars, stars are falling, I'll keep calling~**_

 _ **[Mikan] ~I promise that you'll be my one my only everything, I'll never be untrue~**_

 _ **[Natsume] ~And I promise back that for your love I will do anything~**_

 _ **[Mikan] ~I will give you the stars~**_

 _ **[Natsume] ~I will buy you the moon~**_

 _ **[Mikan] ~And even through longest of our nights~**_

 _ **[Natsume] ~And Even through the darkest days our~**_

 _ **[Both] ~Love will find away~**_

He holds my hand in his and gives it a soft squeeze.

 _ **[Both:]**_ _ **~And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling~**_

 _ **~I will still love you~**_

 _ **~And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting~**_

 _ **~I will still love you~**_

 _ **[Mikan] ~You are my summer breeze my winter sun, my springtime soul, my autumn touch of gold~**_

 _ **[Natsume] ~You are my sky my rain a way which my love flows cuz you're all~**_

 _ **[Both] ~The smile of my heart and the breathe of my soul~**_

 _ **[Mikan] ~Even if we find ourselves apart~**_

 _ **[Natsume] ~We will hold out hopes and dreams~**_

 _ **[Both] ~Forever in our hearts~**_

He turns to face me and I, him.

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _ **~And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling~**_

 _ **~I will still love you~**_

 _ **~And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting~**_

 _ **~I will still love you~**_

 _ **[Natsume] ~Tell me how you feel~**_

 _ **[Mikan] ~I finally know how to feel. Tell me if it's real~**_

 _ **[Natsume] ~And my heart is tells me it's real~**_

 _ **[Mikan] ~So real, so real~**_

The audience is forgotten and we are in our own little world.

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _ **~And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling~**_

 _ **~I will still love you~**_

 _ **~And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting~**_

 _ **~I will still love you~**_

 _ **[Mikan] ~I will still love you baby~**_

Our passion for music and each other evident in the way we sing.

 _ **[Both]**_

 _ **~Time will take us apart that's true~**_

 _ **~But I will always be there for you~**_

 _ **~Your in my heart and you'll be in my dreams~**_

 _ **~No matter how many miles between~**_

 _ **~I promise you that I won't forget~**_

 _ **~The day we kissed or the day we met~**_

 _ **~The sky may fall and the stars my too~**_

 _ **~But I will still, I will still love you~**_

 _ **[Both:]**_ _ **~And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling~**_

 _ **~I will still love you~**_

 _ **~ A**_ _ **nd when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting~**_

 _ **~I will still love you~**_

The song ends and the spell is broken. I give a slight blush as I see the people all cheering and clapping for our performance. We step down from the stage, with him guiding me to ensure I didn't trip over the maid of honor's gown I was wearing. We rush to the presidential table to give our best friends best wishes.

"I don't know if that could be considered a gift or if you two just wanted to declare your love to the world." Koko joked which earned him a smack from Sumire's clutch (again).

"It was a sweet gesture, baka, but you still owe me two months worth of crabsticks." Hotaru's voice was deadly serious, though her lips did have a slight upward curve at the corners. **[A/N: Refer to Chapter 2 of Sakuras & Swords]**

I felt Natsume wrap his arms around my waist from behind me.

"How bout a year's supply and we're cool Imai?" He asked.

"Deal. Now let's all dance!" Hotaru pulled a blushing Ruka to the dance floor and we all followed suit. Tsubasa and Misaki. Koko and Sumire. Anna and Yuu (who, as expected, got back together) Nonoko and Kitsu (which was definitely a surprise). Tono, Kaname and Youichi joined us with their dates.

* * *

After an hour of dancing, I felt parched and begged off to find some drinks. I grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and settled myself on the balcony overlooking the hotel's beautiful garden. I thought back to the past few years and let out a huge sigh. I've come so far from where I started. I look up at the stars twinkling beautifully in the sky and thought of my parents.I can still remember my dad's voice and his warm smile.

 _"You're still at a point where you can choose. If you choose to stay, I won't stop you. Should you wish to come with me, all you need to do is to walk with me into the light."_

I remember panicking at the last minute. Uncertainty making me hesitate. Torn between being with my parents or with my living loved ones.

 _"You don't have much time Mikan-chan."_

 _"I don't know what to do dad."_

 _"Only you can decide. I cannot decide for you..."_

I put my hand on my cheek where he had kissed me before walking towards the light. He had whispered something in my ear.

 _"Follow your heart Mikan."_

 _I looked at him standing near the light, hand outstretched, waiting for me to decide._

 _I looked at the love of my life at the other side of the door._

 _"I'm sorry." I had bowed my head down and whispered._

 _I gave my dad a regretful look and he nodded, letting me know he understood._

 _"Say hi to mom for me, I'll see you both then." and he walked into the light alone to be with my mother._

 _As the light vanished, I took a step towards my body amidst the frantic movements of the doctors. And I chose my destiny. I chose to live._

* * *

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." I am broken out of my reverie by Natsume, hugging me tightly in a warm embrace.

"I just needed some air." I said as I kissed him.

"You looked like you were so far away back then, what were you thinking about?" I turned back to the skies where the moon came out from behind the clouds and he leans on the balcony next to me.

"About that time.." I murmured.

"I was so scared to lose you, you know." I gazed into his crimson orbs. I could see the fear reflected in his eyes.

"I don't ever want to lose you again Mikan, once was enough. Never again." He pulled me close to him and I snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Now come on, it's time for Imai to throw her bouquet." I rolled my eyes as he dragged me back to the party.

 **"Ok, all single ladies, please proceed to the dance floor. The bride will be throwing the bouquet!"**

So there we were, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and the rest of the single ladies all being herded into the middle of the dance floor. I caught Hotaru's eye and I glared at her. There was something suspicious in the way she looked. She was staring at me out of everybody in the group. I shook my head.

"Oh no.. no.. no.. this is a set up." I mouthed to her. And she nodded, with a small evil smile.

I glanced to the rest of the squad and they all had similar Chesire Cat grins. I started to push out of the crowd but the 3 had me cornered.

 **"Ok! On the count of 3, ladies get ready to find out who's next to get married!"**

 **1...**

 **2...**

 **3..**

'Darn it Hotaru!'

She didn't even turn around and throw the bouquet behind her back! She straight up aimed it at me and threw it at my head. It hit me hard with a loud *Plonk* and it bounced off my head and into my hands.

 **"Oh my! It looks like Ms. Crimson Rose has caught the bouquet!"**

A loud round of applause is heard and I blushed profusely.

And of course, to no surprise, Natsume manages to catch the garter from Ruka who used the same tactic Hotaru did when he threw it.

'These guys are so going to get it!'

I am asked to sit on a chair in the middle of the dance floor. I blush as Natsume pulls up the hem of my gown, exposing my leg and pulls the garter up to mid thigh. Then he asks me for the bouquet that I caught. (Well actually, that was thrown at me).

"Why would you want this?" I asked him, puzzled at his actions.

"Just give it to me Polka!" He was adamant so I handed it over. Just as it leaves my fingers, I get blinded by the spotlight.

The bouquet is once again thrust into my hands but when I looked at it, nestled in the middle is a small Tiffany box. I look at him and he is kneeling in front of me.

"Open it." He says into the microphone. It is silent in the hall, you could hear a pin drop.

My hand trembles as I lift the lid and find the most gorgeous Princess Cut platinum ring adorned with small diamonds and a ruby in the center.

"Mikan Sakura Yukihara, I love you so much, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

I look into his eyes and know that I made the right decision back then that night. To live.

I followed my heart just like what my dad said.

"YES!"

* * *

 **This is Juliana Rancic for E! News! Last night, we just witnessed the wedding of the bassist of former Japanese rock band Sakuras & Swords Ruka Nogi, to his lovely wife Hotaru Imai, heiress of Japan's most successful technology developing company. It definitely was a night to remember for this band.**

 **In attendance as best man was frontman, Natsume Hyuuga, who is known to have declared his love to personal assistant and girlfriend Mikan Sakura Yukihara back in the Grammy Awards after winning the Best New Artist Award of 2015. It was reported then that Ms. Yukihara passed away due to a car accident and the band disbanded shortly after, causing much dismay and sadness to their fans.** **Y** **ears later, he has once again stolen the spotlight during the wedding reception, as he proposes to mystery singer, Crimson Rose.**

 **We have all been wondering about the mysterious singer who's private life has well been sheltered from the public eye. The mysterious and popular Japanese singer rose to fame through a viral video uploaded through Youtube. And now it looks like the mystery of Crimson Rose has indeed been solved. It was confirmed through the proposal, that Crimson Rose is Mikan Sakura Yukihara in the flesh. Looks like these two lucky and talented artists are finally getting their happily ever after!**

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Soooo.. I hope you liked the happy ending :)**

 **Song mentioned in this chappie is "I Will Still Love You" by Britney Spears and Don Philip. (from Britney's first album Baby One More Time) No ownership claimed for the song. I just really think it was fitting for them :D**

 **I was so happy to have received your feedback even if most were threatening to murder or rip my head off LoL**

 **It goes to show that you really were interested in my story coz I was able to invoke those feelings from you guys!**

 **thank you for all the support and for following me and my stories. I'll be writing more of them so i hope you guys still follow and enjoy them!**

 **SwordBlossom** : You better not hate me :D

 **MidNightMoon1820** : Thank you so much for the support! And please don't murder me or rip my head off.. teehee (cowers in the corner)

 **KitsuneSenpai18** : No need to flip tables with this ending.

 **Guest 1** : With this ending she is ;)

 **Guest 2** : Thank you so much! And yes, I agree, if given the chance to live, I would do so too.

 **miamu-chan** : Here's your request :)

 **chewybillabong** : NO! don't die! she's gonna live! LoL here's the 2nd ending.

 **Anilissa** : Of course I wouldn't leave you hanging.. ;) thanks for all the support!

 **RavenAcA3** : Ally-chan! your review made me laugh :D thank you so much for always supporting.

 **Seiren Rindo** : Please don't behead me.. LoL.. but yeah, i had two endings in mind and it would be a shame not to share them to the world so I'll let you guys choose the ending you would like for this :) much better that way

 **cc** : here's your request :D

 **crimsontouches** : I couldn't really make her die since a lot want her to live, so two endings and you get to choose which one!

 **LalaManaka** : don't cry now. she'll live.. (in this ending anyways.,)

 **Guest3** : yep definitely taking your advice on that one.. enjoy this ending :)

 **suenethakchan** : Hi sue-chan! thank you! :) love your stories. hope you update Clarity soon hihihi

* * *

 **Once again a big giant thank you!**

 **This concludes Crimson Rose.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


End file.
